Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!
by ZFilmsLTD
Summary: Based on the Best-Selling Games Pokemon HeartGold and Pokemon SoulSilver, this Story takes you into the World of Johto, where a boy named Jayden embarks on a Journey to Find Pokemon, enter the Johto League, and search for the Legendary Lugia! With his Totodile and Friend,Jenny at his side, he'll need to figure out the plans of Team Rocket,and the Mysterious Boy, Thrax.
1. Chapter 1: Operation: Lugia

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

_Characters:_

**Jayden** (Ethan's Counterpart)- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Witty Personallity, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny** (Lyra's Counterpart)-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Chapter 1**

**Operation: Lugia**

_New Bark Town..._

_Where the Winds of Change mark New Beginings. How Right. Especially for one certain lad. One Boy, who will embark on a Journey unlike one he's ever faced..._

_This is how it began..._

In an Averaged sized house, a Marill jumped out a window.

"Marill! Marill!"

A Voice called out for it. Female. Young.

Voice: "Marill! Where are you going? Marill!"

The Marill ran off, with a Mischevious look on it's face. It wasn't trying to run away, but play with it's Trainer. Speaking off which, the Trainer came out of the house and looked for it. She was about 12. Brown Haired, Brown Eyed, Wore a big Cap on her head and White Stockings up past her knees.

Her Name is Jenny. She's usually a Happy and Jolly girl, but now she's very annoyed. She stepped outside of her house and looked around.

Jenny: "Come on Marill! Enough of these Stupid Games already!"

She saw Marill's Tail moving past the Houses. At sight, Jenny chased it through the Streets, All around Town, and then past the Border! Finally Jenny stopped to catch her breath by a Pond.

Jenny: *Panting* "Where...Is that...Blue Ball...Now...?"

At that moment, a Round Blue Bulb poked it's head up from the Water of the Pond: Marill!

Jenny: "Marill?"

Marill shot a Water Gun at her Face, getting it wet.

Jenny: "Marill! Why You!"

Marill started laughing and jumped out of the pond. It seems that playtime is over...That is until an Angry Spearow came out of Nowhere and Attacked Marill! It started pecking it all around, as the Poor Marill cried out for help.

Jenny: "Marill! Leave it alone, you Little-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Marill jumped out of the way of the Spearow and into Jenny's Arms. But the Spearow wasn't done, it flew into the air, and dived right at Jenny and Marill.

Jenny was about to run, when suddenly a Flying Rock hit the Spearow. It stopped Flying, and so did Jen. They both looked at where the rock came from: A Boy, about 12 or 13 with a Plain White T-Shirt and Athletic Shorts, was sitting on a Tree Branch.

Boy: "Leave her alone, Spearow! Now!"

The Spearow turned it's attention to the Boy, and instead went in for an attack on him instead!

Jenny: "Watch Out!"

_This is Horrible!_, She thought. _He'll get seriously hurt!_

But the Boy picked up another rock from the Branch, and threw that at the Spearow as Well. It hit it face first, and the Spearow went crashing into the Pond, beneath the Water. A second later it came out screeching, and it flew a way in pain. It had just got the Best of a Goldeen's Horn Attack.

The Boy, from the Tree waves at the Fleeing Spearow in the Distance.

Boy: "Bye! Don't Come Back!"

Jenny stared at the Boy. _Why does he look familiar?_ she thought. She remembered seeing him when she was little. He was young back then as well. She tried to remember his name, and so she sorted out the Possibilities. Then, it hit her...

Jenny: *Yelling up to the Boy in the Tree* "Hey! You up there! Is your name Jayden?"

That instantly got his Attention. He looked down at her. He stared at her for a few seconds and thought, _Wow...She's really Cute...kinda Pretty..._

Jenny: "Hello?"

Boy: "What? Oh yeah.*Yelling down* Yeah, I'm Jayden. Why?"

It's obvious she didn't want to talk by yelling up and down towards eachother, so Jayden started to climb down. Jenny finally started to talk as he almost reached the Ground.

Jenny: "Uh, My name's Jenny."

Jayden: "Yeah, you look kinda familiar. How do you know who I am?"

Jenny: "I remember seeing you a Few Times when we were kids. I never really remembered your name until Today. Because I just got a Message from Professor Elm."

Jayden's Eyes suddenly widened with intrest.

Jayden: "Really? Uncle Elm is looking for me?"

Jenny:" 'Uncle'?"

Jayden: "That's a Shock. He Never needed me for much. He's always fixated on his Experiments."

Another Voice cut in. A Much older, but Young Old, Late 20's/Early 30's, Male.

Voice: "Indeed. But I can't go out and do every experiment that isn't on my desk, you know."

Both Jenny and Jayden turned to see Professor Elm in their presence!

Jenny: Professor?

Jayden: "Hi Uncle Elm!"

Elm: "Well Jayden, I see you've actually come outside for a Change."

Jayden: "Ehh. Needed the Fresh Air."

Elm: "I thought I heard a Spearow out here, so I came out of the Lab to see your Heroic deed. I wasn't busy with anything anyway."

_That should explain it,_ Jayden thought.

Jayden: "Well why did you need me, Uncle Elm?"

_Why does he keep calling him "Uncle"?_, Jenny thought. _Is he really Prof. Elm's Nephew?_

Elm: "Ehh...Why don't we discuss this back at the Lab, shall we?"

Jayden: "Okay".

Elm turned to Jenny.

Elm: "Jennifer, I would ask you to come too, if you will."

Jenny: "Um...of Course."

"Marill!"

Jenny: *To Marill* "And no more games, you hear that?"

Prof. Elm lead Jayden and Jenny back into New Bark Town, and into Elm's Laboratory.

Jayden looked around the Lab.

Jayden: "Hmm, do I sense a bit of remodeling?"

Elm: "Well yes, we did move things around a bit."

Prof. Elm lead Jayden to a Table, where Three Pokeballs sat.

Jayden gave a Puzzled look.

Jayden: "Aren't these..."

Elm: "Pokeballs. Yes".

Jayden looked closer, and saw that they each had symbol on them: A Fire Symbol, Water, and Grass.

Elm: "Inside these balls are Pokemon that I catch to giveaway to New Trainers. And now, it seems like I have a new Applicant: You."

Jayden: "Me?"

Professor Elm nodded.

Elm: "Uh huh. I've seen the way you interact with Pokemon. Therefore, I think it's only fair that you have one of your Own. So please choose from either Cyndaquil, Totodile, or Chikorita."

Jayden looked at the Top of the Pokeballs. He could actually see what was inside. He looked at one, and though it was the coolest.

Jayden: "I know! I'll take this one!"

Jayden grabbed the Pokeball from the Table. Then, he tried opening it with his hands.

Jayden: *Struggling* "Ugh...Ughh! How does this thing Open?!

Elm: "You have to press the button."

Jayden stopped and looked at the Pokeball. He took note of the Button in the Center.

Jayden: "...Oh..."

He pressed the button, and the Pokeball clicked open. It a big flash, out came...A Totodile!

"Toto-Dile!"

Elm: "Hmm, Totodile. I think that's a Great one too."

Jayden bent over to his new friend.

Jayden: "Hi, I'm Jayden!"

Totodile jumped up and hugged his face.

"Totodile, Toto!"

Jayden tried pulling it off his Face.

Jayden: *Muffled* "Errr! Errr! Girt tis tng aw meh!" ("Oh! Oh! Get this thing off me!")

Elm: "Well looks like they're a Perfect match!"

Jenny: "Almost like twins..."

Jayden pulls Totodile off his Face, Finally.

Jayden: "Uh...Thanks alot..."

"Toto!"

At that moment, The lights in the lab suddenly started flickering.

Jenny: "What's that?"

Prof. Elm walked over to the window. A Rattata was knawing on a Power Cable from a Fuze box outside, and was Making the Lights flicker.

Elm: "Oh no, it's back."

Jayden and Totodile looked out and saw the Rattata.

Jayden: "Hey I can help. C'mon Totodile!"

Totodile Jumps with Excitement. "Totodile!"

Jenny: "But wait-!"

Too Late. Jayden and Totodile already zoomed out the Door to battle the Rattata.

Jenny:"...He doesn't even have any battle experience..."

"Marill, Mar."

Elm: "Well, then this will be his first."

Jenny: "Professor, is he...your Nephew?"

Elm: "Who? Jayden? Nah, he just lives with me and my Family."

Jenny: "So you're not Really his Uncle?"

Elm: "No. He and his Mother used to live here in New Bark town. But when Jayden was Six, she had to leave on an Expedition to Kanto."

Jenny: "Expedition?"

Elm: "Yes. She's a Pokemon Observer. She's been called away on a Mission. And Jayden's father...Well...He left him as a Baby to go on a Pokemon Journey."

Jenny: "That's...kinda...sad.."

Elm: "I know. But me and my wife gladly took him in. He's a great kid. But he was never really active. He never came out of the House often. He was always in his room. Doing some kind of writing...though occasionally he would get out like the other kids, Today for an example. But ever since the Day I met him, I always saw something in him. Like a Feeling that he could be a Great Pokemon trainer. The Same feeling I have for you."

Jenny: "What?"

Elm: "I have a feeling also that you could be a Great Pokemon Trainer, Jen."

Jenny: "Oh...Well..."

Elm turned his attention back out the Window. So did Jenny. They both watched as Jayden and Totodile Battled the Rattata. Totodile dodged it's opponent's Tackle attack, and Countered with a Scratch attack, knocking it out.

Elm: "Well, looks like he did good for a First Battle."

Next thing Elm knows, Jayden bursts into the Lab with Totodile on his Back.

Jayden: "Wow! You're amazing, Totodile!"

"Totodile!"

Elm: "And it looks like he's bonded with Totodile already."

Jenny thought _Wow. He really has. Maybe he'll be a good trainer after all._

Elm: "So Jayden, I presume that you Like your new Totodile, eh?"

Jayden: "Oh, you bet! Thanks Uncle Elm!"

Elm: "Oh you're welcome. Always. Now Jay, there's something I want you to do for me. I want you to travel around Johto and look for Pokemon for me."

Jayden: "Wait...you mean...Go around...by Myself?"

Elm: "Well...without an Adult...yes. But you're never alone with your Pokemon with you."

Jayden: "Alright! I sure can do that!"

Elm: "But there's more than that. Jayden, my boy, I want you too find a Pokemon I couldn't even find in all my years. The Legendary, Guardian of the Sea...LUGIA!"

Jayden: *Whispering Back* "Lugia..."

Jenny: "Oh I've heard of that. It's a Legendary."

Elm: "Mmm Hmm. Correct. But Jenny, I want you to look for it too."

Jenny: "What? Me?"

Elm: "Yep. Like I said, I see the Potential in you as a Great Trainer."

Jayden: "Come on Jenny! It'll be fun!"

Jenny thought for a Momment. She looked at her Marill, who nodded and said "Marill! Marill!".

_Traveling around the Region...That would be...just...Awsome!,_ She thought.

Jenny: "Alright, I'll do it!"

Jayden: "Yeah!"

"Dile!"

"Marill!"

Elm: "Then it is settled. You both shall set off for Johto. But first Jayden, I suggest you wear these."

Elm gave Jayden a Cap, a Hoodie, a new pair of Shorts, Running Shoes, and a Backpack.

Elm: "There! Now you look like your ready for Traveling! Your 'Aunt' had the outfit arranged."

After that, Jenny went back home, and Jayden went back to Elm's house. Later on that day, Jayden and Jenny both stopped at the Lab before leaving.

Elm: "Well, all set are you?"

Jenny: "Yep. I told my Dad about it, and he knew all along."

Elm: "I know. I talked it over with him yesterday. He was all fine with it."

Jenny: "Oh, good."

Jayden: "And I said goodbye to the Fam."

Elm: "That's a good thing to do. Now take these with you."

Professor Elm gave Jayden and Jenny each a Pokedex. Jayden got a Red one, and Jenny got a Pink one.

Elm: "Prof. Oak from Kanto helped me program this new and improved Johto Pokedex. It's an electronic Pokemon Journal. And Jayden, I felt it was about time to give you this."

Prof. Elm handed Jayden a Pokegear.

Elm: "Your Mom wanted me to give you this when you were older. It'll display your Map, the Time, and can Contact Me anytime."

Jayden took a look at it, and took it.

Jayden: "Cool!" *Whispering* "Thanks Mom."

Jenny sympitheticly smiled, Because She heard him.

Elm also gave the two each 5 Empty Pokeballs.

Elm: "Don't expect to catch 'em with Nets do you?"

Jenny: "Thanks Professor."

Jayden: "And don't worry, we'll find the Beast of the sea!"

Elm: "I know you will. I have great confidence in you. In the Both of you."

_And so, Jayden and his new Partner Totodile, and newfound Friends Jenny and her Marill, set out of New Bark Town, to face many Challenges and Dangers. Their Goal: Catch Pokemon, Train Pokemon...And look for the strongest of them All...LUGIA..._

Jayden speeds off with Totodile.

Jayden: "C'mon Totodile! Let's go find Lugia!"

"Totodile!"

Jenny tries to catch up, along with Marill.

Jenny: "Jayden...!"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Rival Appears

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax** (Silver's Counterpart)- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Appearance of the Mystery Rival**

_Approx. 30 minutes had passed since Jayden, Jenny, and their Pokemon Totodile and Marill have left New Bark Town. _

_Jayden happilly skipped along the Route with Totodile, excited for Adventure. Marill was also on thrill for the road ahead._

_Jenny on the Other Hand, was tired out of her mind._

Jenny: "Aww...Can't we stop somewhere. I'm Tired!"

Jayden stopped walking and turned to his Traveling Companion. He couldn't stop Smiling.

Jayden: "C'mon Jen! Lift that head of yours! Remember the old saying: 'Keep Calm and Carry on!'"

"Toto-Dile!"

"Marill!"

Jenny wasn't looking too happy...

Jenny: *Rage Building* "Oh...I'm Calm alright...but...HOW CAN I CARRY ON WHEN I'VE BEEN WALKING SINCE FOREVER!"

Jayden: *Nervously* "Well if you want, we can stop somewhere."

Jenny: "Oh Good."

Jayden looked around for a Town: Nothing.

Jayden: "Uh...Jen..."

Jenny: "...What..."

Jayden: "I Think we're lost..."

Jenny might as well had a Nervous Break down, as she started Panicing, Wondering, and Ranting.

Jenny: "...Nnnn...Nnnn...No! NO! HOW COULD WE BE LOST ON A ROUTE, IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

She didn't even relize she was walking while Talking.

Jayden: "Uh, Jenny..."

Jenny: "I could've memorized the Johto map, but I was too stupid to even think before looking at Professor Elm's Map on his wall before leaving. How could I be, I'm too deligate to even-"

At that point, she bumped into a Sign.

Jenny: "Hey, what the-"

The Sign said "CherryGrove City, Straight ahead."

Jenny: "Wha?"

She looked past the Trees. Sure enough, there was a Town ahead. Jayden and the Pokemon caught up with Jenny, and Jayden pulled out his Pokegear. He smiled nervously as he looked at his Map Screen.

Jayden: *Nervously* "Oh yeah, that's right. I had a Map on my Pokegear...all..this...time..."

Jenny looked back at him in Frustration, then Pounded his head into the Ground!

Jayden: "Ow..."

Totodile came to his side.

"Totodile?"

Jenny: *Sternly* "Next Time, Remember your Pokegear!"

Jayden: "Oh-Kay..."

Jenny kinda felt sorry for the guy as he got back up and rubbed the top of his head.

Jenny: "Look...I'm sorry..."

Jayden: "It's Okay."

Jenny: "No, really...does it hurt?"

Jayden: "Not alot."

Jenny: "Sorry, sometimes I just have this temper..."

Jayden: "I had a feeling."

"Marill!"

They forget about all that, and walk into the town: Cherrygrove City. It was not really a City, but more of a Big Town. The Smell of Flower Araoma filled the Air.

While Walking through a street of Cherrygrove, Jayden looked over his shoulder to Totodile and Marill walking behind them.

Jayden: "Wait a Minute. I thought Pokemon were supposed to be in their Pokeballs."

Jenny: "Professor Elm said that it's just as important for Pokemon to walk as it is for Humans."

Jayden looked over to Totodile. It was looking around exitedly at everything in the town.

Jenny: "Isn't it fun?"

Jayden: "Sure is!"

Jenny: "And it's cute! Although, Marill keeps playing these annoying tricks on me by running away."

Jayden looks back at the Pokemon.

Jayden: "Oh, like it just did now?"

Jenny: "Yes...Wait what?

Jenny looks back. There's only Totodile but no Marill. All three stop.

Jenny: "Oh No, not again!"

"Totodile?"

Jenny looks around and sees a Blue Ball run inbetween two Buildings, an alley way. Jenny ran after it.

Jenny: "Marill! Don't you do this again!"

Jenny turned to squeeze into the Alley and disappeared in Chase. Jayden and Totodile just stood and watched.

Jayden: *To Totodile* "Think we should help?"

Totodile Shrugged.

"Toto. Dile"

Meanwhile, Jenny chased Marill through Cherrygrove. Marill was at a good distance from Jenny, when Suddenly it bumped into someone's leg, an Old Man. He turned, looked down at the Marill, Smiled, and pet it's head.

Old Man: "Oh hi there Little Fellow!"

"Marill?"

The Old man picked it up.

Old Man: "Are you Lost?"

Jenny came from running, and saw the Old Man with Marill.

Jenny: "There you are, Marill!"

"Marill Mar!"

Old Man: "Ah, so I presume this Aqua Mouse belongs to you?"

Jenny: "Yes. Thank you so much!"

She took back Marill from him. She held it in front of her face.

Jenny: "I know we're in a New Place, but you have to restrain yourself!"

"Marill!"

Jayden and Totodile came running up to them.

Jayden: "Hey! Jenny! Marill!"

"Totodile!"

When they finally get up to her and Marill, panting, he takes note of the Old Man.

Jayden: "Hey, who's this?"

Old Man: "Oh hello Young Man. Allow me to introduce myself: They call me "Mr. Pokemon".

Jayden jumps in suprise.

Jayden: "THE Mr. Pokemon?!"

Mr. Pokemon: "In the flesh, yes."

Jenny: "You know about him?"

Jayden: "Yeah, I heard Uncle Elm talking about him a few times. He's a Real Pokemaniac!"

Mr. Pokemon Laughed.

Mr. Pokemon: "Heeeyep! You surely have been talking to my old friend Prof. Elm, haven't you?"

Jayden: "Yeah! He's my..."

He didn't know how to put it...

Jenny: "-Guardian. Legal Guardian!"

Mr. Pokemon looked intrested.

Mr. Pokemon: "Well now. So you're the Lad he's taken care of, am I right?"

Jayden: "Uh, yeah. Correct."

Mr. Pokemon: "Well then we have alot to talk about...Allow me to give you the Grand Tour of Cherrygrove city."

Jayden: "Sweet!"

Jenny: "Thanks!"

Mr. Pokemon showed Jayden, Jenny, Totodile, and Marill all around Cherrygrove city. The Last stop was his house. He allowed them in to show them his Card collection.

Jayden: "Wow, that's alot of Cards, Mr. Pokemon!"

Mr. Pokemon: "Indeed it is, Jayden m'boy."

Jenny had her attention on something else: a Bunch of Pictures on the wall.

Jenny: "Are these you and your Pokemon?"

Mr. Pokemon: "Oh those? Yes they are. Though some of them have either been traded, or released for their Mating season."

Jayden: "Where are the rest?"

Mr. Pokemon: "Why, they're all out back."

Jayden and Jenny looked out the Window. In the Backyard, there was Pokemon of all kinds! There was even one that looked like an Orange Otter Pokemon.

Jenny: "Is that..."

Mr. Pokemon: "Yup. A Buizel! Traded from a Man from Sinnoh for my Spinirak. You know, you should let your Pokemon out too. I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

Jayden: "Ok!"

The Two let Totodile and Marill out into the Backyard. All Three humans watched them play together with the other Pokemon.

Mr. Pokemon: "So, how is 'ol Elm doing these days."

Jayden: "He's just fine."

Mr. Pokemon: "That's good. Because I'm helping him with his research."

Jenny: "What do you mean?"

Mr. Pokemon: "Well, I'll show ya."

Mr. Pokemon showed the two into a Storeroom. Siting in a Glass Dome was none other, than a Pokemon Egg.

Jayden: "Is that an Egg?"

Jenny: "A Mystery Egg!"

Mr. Pokemon: "You are correct, Jennifer. The Old Couple who run the Day-Care center near Goldenrod City gave me this at my last visit."

A look of Familiarity spreads on Jenny's face.

Jenny: "Oh...They gave you an egg?"

Jayden: "Cool! I wonder what's in it?"

Mr. Pokemon: "Not Sure. I'm going to give it to Professor Elm so he can hatch it. His assistant is coming by later to pick it up."

Jayden: "So he's gonna hatch an Egg?! Oh man, I wish I left later so I could see it in person!"

Mr. Pokemon: "And so do I."

A Little While Later, Jayden and Jenny along with Totodile and Marill were ready to move on.

Jayden: "So Long Mr. Pokemon! And thanks for Lunch!"

Mr. Pokemon: "Anytime! Thank you for your Company. And good luck on your Journey to find Lugia."

Jenny: "Thanks. Bye!"

Totodile jumped on Jayden's back, and Marill into Jenny's arms. They both head for the Border of Cherrygrove City. As they cross, they see up ahead, someone is standing and staring...at them.

It was a Boy, as old as Jayden and Jenny, or maybe even a year or so older. He had Red Long Hair, Scary Dark Clothing, Hateful eyes, and a Mouth that looked devilish wether it was smiling or not. And he was Staring at Jayden.

Jayden: "Uh...Hey!"

Boy: "...Hey yourself."

He walked even closer to Jayden. Jenny had a feeling she'd seen him before.

Boy: "I saw you in New Bark Town. You got a Pokemon from the great Professor Elm, didn't you?"

Jayden: "Oh Yeah I did!"

"Toto-Dile, Toto!"

The Boy sneered.

Boy: "Hmph! Well I also have a Johto Starter Pokemon. And it's the Best one!"

Jayden: "Better than Totodile? I think you have that hair on too tight."

Jenny giggled.

Boy: "Well then, there's only one way to decide then: A Pokemon Battle!"

Jayden: "You mean Pokemon Battle? Okay! And I'm Jayden, by the way."

The Boy remains silent.

Jayden: "So..uh...What's yours?"

Boy: "Well, if you must know...It's Thrax."

Jayden: "Thrax? Wierd name, but okay. I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! Go Totodile!"

"Totodile!"

Totodile jumped infront of Jayden. Thrax, held up a Pokeball and clicked the button. After a Flash of Light, his Pokemon was revealed: Chikorita!

"Chika!"

Jayden: "Hey! It's Chikorita, the Grass Starter!"

Jenny: "Jayden! It's a Grass Type, which is stronger than a Water Type like Totodile!"

Thrax: "She's right; 'Jay'. Got any other Pokemon?"

Jayden: "Uh, not at the moment."

Thrax: "Oh really? Intresting. I would have thought that a 'Pokemon Master' would have more Pokemon on hand. But I don't either at the moment so I guess I shouldn't talk. But enough of this, let's Battle!"

And so the Battle Begun. Jayden had Totodile use it's only offense: Scratch, whil Thrax had Chikorita just use leer.

Jenny: "What's his Strategy?"

In the heat of the Battle, Thrax snapped his fingers.

Thrax: "Alright Chikorita. Tackle!"

Chikorita went full power on Totodile, and smacked it so hard it almost fainted. It looked real weak.

Jenny: "Oh I get it now! Leer weakens defense! And now he's Got Totodile's defense way down!"

"Marill!"

Thrax: "Let us finish this. Chikorita, again!"

Chikorita lunged to do another Tackle, but Totodile unleashed a new move: Rage! It pounded on Chikorita...with little impact. Barely any damage.

Jayden: "Why didn't that do anything?"

Thrax: "Because Rage is a move that builds over time. Which you don't have. Tackle, Chikorita!"

Chikorita lunged and Tackled Totodile. This attack knocked it out.

Jenny: "Looks like Totodile's Unable to battle."

Thrax gave a vicious smile.

Thrax: *To Chikorita* "Well, looks like I made the right choice after all!"

Thrax returned Chikorita to it's Pokeball. Then, he turned to Jayden.

Thrax: "Weakling. Take my Advice and get more Pokemon. I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Master."

With that remark, Thrax walked away without a word, said to him or him said.

Jayden picked up the Unconcious Totodile.

Jayden: "Totodile?"

*Weakly* "Toto...Dile..."

Jenny: "Man, what a Jerk. Who does he think he is?"

Jayden: "I'm not sure."

Jenny grabbed a Spray bottle from her Bag.

Jenny: "Here, this Super Potion should help."

She sprayed Totodile with it. In a Few seconds, it was up and Preppy again.

"Totodile!"

Jayden: "Totodile! Are you Okay?"

"Toto!"

Jayden: "Great!"

Jenny was looking through her bag, when suddenly she felt something unusual. She pulled it out: A Pokeball with a Note!

Jenny: "What's this?"

Jayden: "A Pokeball. Isn't it Marill's?"

Jenny: "No, this one has something in it!"

Jayden noticed the fire symbol on the Ball.

Jayden: "Wait a minute..."

Jenny clicked the button and opened the ball. In a Blinding Flash, out came...Cyndaquil!

"Cyndaquil!"

Jayden: "Alright! A Cyndaquil! The Fire Starter! Cool!"

Jenny saw the note, and read it. It said:

_Jennifer, I decided that you should take this Pokemon as a Token of you joining the Quest for Lugia. I thought you should need Cyndaquil, since it would make good Practice for Jayden and Totodile. Take Care._

_-Prof. Elm._

Jenny: "Thanks Professor!"

"Quil!"

"Marill!"

Jayden: "Looks like we got a New friend! You know what that means..."

Jenny didn't know...until she got into thought...

Jenny: "Oh no..Don't-"

Jayden sped off, with Totodile on his Back.

Jayden: "TIME TO MOVE ON!"

Jenny: "...do that..."

Cyndaquil got excited, and took off too, and then Marill!

Jenny: "No! Now look what you've...JAYDEN!"

She took off as well, only this time it made Jayden go faster. Because if he kept the same pace, he may end up in the dirt.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Jayden's First Match

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax**- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jayden's First Match**

_It's almost Sundown, and Jayden and Jenny are now resting on side of the Route along with Totodile, Marill and of course, Cyndaquil. Jayden is now just looking at his Pokegear for the next town, but still has thoughts of his Battle with Thrax._

Jayden: "It says here, the next town is Violet City."

Jenny: "Good. I'm already starting to miss the town life."

Jayden looked at his Totodile.

Jayden: "You know, there are just some things I'd like to know about Totodile more. Like what does it like to do? What's it's personality? Because HE can't tell me!"

Jenny: "Well, then look at your Dex."

Jayden: "My what?"

Jenny: "Your Pokedex."

Jayden stares, silent.

Jenny: "The thing that Prof. Elm gave you?"

Jayden: "You mean my Pokegear?"

Jenny facepalmed, then took out her Pokedex and shoved it in Jayden's face.

Jenny: "THIS!"

Jayden: "Oh yeah. That."

Jayden got out his Pokedex, and found Totodile's Archive.

_Totodile: Big Jaw Pokemon._

_It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even it's Trainer needs to be careful._

Jayden: "Ha! Not MY Totodile! It's a non-bite-"

Jayden felt a shock of Pain on his head. Totodile had it's mouth enclosed on Jayden's Cranium. Jayden screamed and ran around in circles.

Jenny: "Not *your* Totodile?"

Jayden pulled Totodile off his head, then held him infront of his face.

Jayden: "You were waiting for me to read about that, weren't you?"

Totodile burst into laughter.

Jayden angrily grunted. Then he took note of Jenny's two Pokemon. Cyndaquil and Marill were playing, Cyndaquil chasing Marill's tail.

Jayden: "So...you've got two pokemon now."

Jenny: "Looks that way, yes."

Jayden: "You know, when I battled with Thrax, I started getting to thinking. I might need another Pokemon."

Jenny: "That's good thinking, Jay."

Jayden: "Well we should probably get going."

At that point, two men came running by down the route real fast. Men in Black. Men with Pale faces and eyes filled with greed. They each carried a Long but fat box. And Jayden or Jenny didn't see it but they both had an "R" in red on their Shirts.

One of the men dropped a Box, but didn't notice it. Jayden went and picked it up.

Jayden: "Hey, you dropped your box."

The two stopped. The one who dropped it turned and saw him holding it. He ran up to Jayden and snatched it from his hand.

Man: "Gimme That!"

Jenny looked at the guy with a dropped jaw and a unbelievable expression. How Rude of this guy!

Jayden: "So...what's in the boxes?"

Guy: "None of your buisness!"

Coincedently, the other Man dropped his box, and it opened. A whole bunch of Pokeballs spilled out. The man panicked, and put them all back in the box.

Jayden: "Wow! That's alot of Pokemon! Catch 'em yourself?"

Man: "Uh..."

A Voice called out from a distance behind them.

Voice: "Stop! Theives!"

All four looked at the direction it came from. A Man looking very angry came running toward them. The Men looked in shock and ran off. The Anrgy man stopped and panted when he reached Jay and Jen.

Angry Man: "Why didn't you...stop them?"

Jenny: "Who were they?"

Anrgy Man: "They're crooks! Thieves! They stole my Pokemon as well as some of my neighbors!"

Jayden: "WHAT?! They STOLE your Pokemon?! OUTRAGE!"

Jayden sped off after the mysterious men. Jenny just stayed with the man and watched him go off.

Jenny: "I think he means, we'll get your Pokemon back."

Man: "Thank You!"

Those Men in Black, were indeed Grunts. They were running faster, but Jayden was gaining up on them. They knew they lost the Man chasing them before, but they wouldn't let a kid interfere with their duties.

Jayden: "Hey! You!"

The two grunts stop and turn.

Grunt 1: "Well, NOW look who's fallowing us!"

Grunt 2: "When will kids learn?"

Jayden comes to a stop.

Jayden: "Alright, what are you doing stealing other people's Pokemon?"

Grunt 2: "I told you, None of Your buisness!""

Jayden: "I'm making it my buisness. Give those Pokemon back, or I'll make you!"

This made the grunt's smile devilishly. Kinda like Thrax. Grunt 1 gave his box to Grunt 2.

Grunt 1: "Here you take this and run. I'll take care of the brat."

Grunt 2: "Right!"

Grunt 2 ran off with both Boxes. Grunt 1 stood face to face with Jayden. He held up a Pokeball.

Grunt 1: "Try getting them."

He threw the Pokeball.

Grunt: "Go! Kadabra!"

In a flash of Light, a Kadabra appeared.

"Kadabra!"

Jayden: "Go! Totodi-"

Jenny: "Wait!"

Jenny came running up to them. The Man who had the Pokeballs stolen came up as well.

Jayden: "Jen, what?"

Jenny: "You go after those Pokeballs. I'll handle this guy!"

Jayden thought for a second. Then nodded in agreement, and took off.

Grunt: "Kadabra! Stop that kid!"

Kadabra was going to use Phsycic, but got blocked by a Water Gun coming from Marill.

"Marill!"

Jenny: "Good Job Marill!"

Jayden, of course got away. But the grunt didn't worry about him. His focus was on this girl who opposed him.

Grunt: "Well, another foolish kid. Let's see how you handle Phsycology!"

"Kadabra!"

Jenny: "We'll show you!"

"Marill!"

At the same time, Jayden chased the other Grunt down the route. It was taking forever! How could Jayden even be able to go on? As he thought about that, The ground crumbled below Jayden as he stepped over it. Then he and Totodile fell into the hole.

Jayden: "Hey, what the?"

"Rhydonnnnn!"

Jayden looked up. A Rhydon was looking down at him from above. Suddenly, a mocking laughter was heard and the Grunt with the two boxes appeared next to the Rhydon.

Grunt: "HAHAHA! Excellent Rhydon! Return."

He returned Rhydon to it's Pokeball.

Grunt: "Well now, what do you think of my Rhydon's Dig attack?"

Jayden: "You!"

Grunt: "Save the small talk. I better run these two over-"

He stopped and looked to the sky. Something was flying and circling in the air. Something Big.

Grunt: "Is that...A Pidgeotto? An evolved Pidgey? It's not everyday you see that in the wild..."

He looked as if he was going to try and capture it, but then a Swarm of Pidgey came out of nowhere and flew straight into the Grunt's direction. As he crouched for cover, he dropped a Box, and held onto the other. When all the Pidgey cleared, the Pidgeotto swooped down and grabbed the Box in it's claws, then flew away.

Grunt: "Hey!"

Then more Pidgey came from behind and swipped the other from his arms!

Grunt: "What the-"

Another Man appeared. He had a slick smile, and the Pidgey and Pidgeotto dropped the Boxes onto him. He caught them, then opened them.

Man: "Well, Stolen Pokeballs. You've better explain yourself, good sir."

Jayden and Totodile were just getting out of the pitfall trap.

Grunt: "Hmph! I don't need to elaborate on Team Rocket's dealings!"

Man: "Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you manners."

Grunt: "And just who do you think you are?"

The Man Smiled.

Man: "I am Falkner, of Violet City!"

Jayden and Totodile are now out of the hole at this point. The Pidgeotto flew right next to Falkner.

Grunt: "Please to meet you. Now get out of my way!"

He held up his Pokeball for threat.

Falkner: "Pidgeotto, Gust, if you will."

Pidgeotto flew up and fanned it's wings to make a wind so strong it blew the grunt into the hole! Jayden and Totodile looked down at him.

"Totodile!"

Jayden: "Not so strong now, huh?"

Grunt: "You Brat! When I get outta here I'll-"

Falkner walked over, looked down and interupted.

Falkner: "-do nothing. You'll just sit here and wait for the cops."

Grunt: "The Cops?!"

Falkner: "Yep."

He turned to Jayden and patted the boxes.

Falkner: "Well now, to whom do these belong to?"

Jayden: "I'll take you."

Jayden lead him to where Jenny, the Man, and the other Grunt were. Jenny was using Cyndaquil to battle the Grunt's Kadabra and was taking quite a Beating. Kadabra was just about to use Phsycic on Cyndaquil, when suddenly, Pidgeotto flew by and did a quick attack on Kadabra!

Grunt: "What?!"

They all looked to see Falkner with Jayden. Pidgeotto lands right next to Falkner.

Falkner: "If I were you, I'd leave now."

Jenny: "Who's he?"

Jayden: "This is Falkner!"

Grunt: "I don't care who he is! Kadabra, Hypnosis!"

Kadabra tried to hypnotize Pidgeotto, but Falkner snaped his fingers and Pidgeotto flew up into the air, and out of sight.

Grunt: "Now what?"

Falkner: "He used Fly."

Pidgeotto suddenly came back down at full speed at Kadabra. The Impact caused Kadabra to faint.

Grunt: "Return."

The Grunt returned his Fainted Kadabra.

Falkner: "Now, are you convinced that you have lost?"

Suddenly, Grunt 2 came running back.

Grunt 2: "Thought you could keep me in a hole, didja? Well I had my Weepinbell use Vine Whip to get me out!"

Grunt 1: "Glad you could Join me. Now, let us take these dudes on for interfering with our work!"

At that point, Police sirens were heard in the Distance.

Grunt 1: "Oh No! The Cops!"

Grunt 2: "What the-, he's been stalling us!"

Falkner: "Indeed I have."

Grunt 1 got extremely mad, but none were willing to face the law. The both looked at Jayden, as they thought he was the leader in this shinanigan.

Grunt 1: "You just better watch where you step kid!"

Grunt 2: "Yeah! You're on Team Rocket's Hit List!"

Then they both ran far away. Jayden wanted to continue pursuit, but Falkner stopped him.

Falkner: "Let them Go. They won't come back if that know what's good for them."

Jayden nodded. Afterwards, they returned the Boxes of Stolen Pokeballs back to the Man.

Man: "Than you so much! Cherrygrove city will never forget your Names!"

He went back in the direction of Cherrygrove City.

Falkner: "Well now, where are you kids headed for?"

Jenny: "We're on our way to Violet City."

Falkner: "Oh really? So was I. How about I escort you there?"

Jenny: "Oh thanks! That would be great!"

So Falkner lead Jayden and Jenny down the Route to Violet City. At the same time, Jayden was also thinking _Wow, his Pidgeotto was so amazing...I wonder..._

Eventually, they reached the Border.

Falkner: "Here we are. Violet City."

Jenny: "Thank's alot Falkner! For everything!"

Falkner: "It's no problem. Now, is there anything else I can do for you kids?"

Jayden: "Yes actually, there is: A POKEMON BATTLE!"

Jenny: "What?!"

Jayden: "Yeah! I wanna face my Totodile against your Pidgeotto!"

Jenny thought this was ridiculous, but Falkner actually grinned.

Falker: "I've been waiting to see if you would say that."

Jayden: "So...yes?"

Falkner nodded.

Falkner: "And I know just where to do it."

Falker lead Jayden and Jenny to a Big Building.

Falkner: "This is my home. There's a battle court inside."

Jayden: "Alright! Excellent!"

Jayden an Falkner went inside, but Jenny stayed out and examined the building.

Jenny: "Why do I have a feeling..."

She saw a sign on the building, and her jaw dropped.

Jenny: "No Way!"

Back inside, Jayden and Falkner were on each side of the battle court. Jayden sent out Totodile, Falkner sent out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Sand Attack!"

Pidgeotto brushed sand in Totodile's Face.

"Totodile! Use Leer!"

Totodile's eyes glew in Leer, weakening Pidgeotto's defense.

"Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto pulled a fast one on Totodile.

"Dodge and Use Rage!"

Totodile dodged the attack and used Rage. Nothing much.

"Tackle it!"

Pidgeotto tackled Totodile. Full hit. But Totodile's rage was building!

"Use Rage again!"

Totodile used rage. A little more damage this time.

"Gust! Let's go!"

Pidgeotto blew a really strong breeze that succesfully hit Totodile. It wasn't looking good. At that time, Jenny ran into the Court Room.

Jenny: "Uh, Jay, I think I should tell you-"

Jayden: "Not Now! Can't you see I'm in battle!"

Jenny: "But Jayden..never mind."

Falkner: "Let's get this over with. Pidgeotto! Tackle!"

Pidgeotto dived straight in. But then, Totodile got to it's feet, and suddenly, squirted out a barage of Water! It hit Pidgeotto, and with the Rage intact, knocked it out!

Jenny: "Wow! You did it!"

Jayden was speechless.

Jayden: "But...What...was that?"

Falkner: "That was Totodile's water gun. It must've learned it before we got here."

Jayden: "Awsome! Good job Totodile!"

Totodile hugged Jayden's face again. He pulled it off.

Jayden: "You're Welcome."

"Toto-Dile!"

Jayden turned to Jenny.

Jayden: "Alright now, Jen. What is so important now?"

Jenny: "I was just gonna tell you that I read the sign outside. This is a Pokemon Gym, and Falkner is the Gym Leader!"

Jayden: "Wait...WHAT?!"

Falkner: "Yeah. I guess it's fun to suprise. Well since you've beaten me, you get this..."

Falkner handed Jayden The Violet City Gym Badge...

Falkner: "The Zephyr Badge!"

Jayden took it and looked at it.

Jayden: "Cool!"

Falkner: "You know, you should challenge the other Gym Leaders."

Jayden: "Other Gym Leaders?"

Falkner: "Yep. There are 7 others, and if you beat them all, you get to compete in the Johto League."

Jayden: "Oh. Okay."

Falkner, Jayden, and Jenny walked out of the Gym.

Falkner: "You know Jayden, if you want some good training, I know a good place where all the trainers go."

Jayden: "Really! Where?"

Falkner: "I'll show you..."

Falkner lead Jayden, Jenny, and the Pokemon to the east side of town. He stopped and pointed.

Flakner: "There...Sprout Tower!"

A Giant Tower that made Jayden's Eyes Sparkle and Widen.

Jayden: "Wowwwww!"

Falkner: "Let's see if you could beat the Sages and their Master."

Jayden: "I will!"

He was just about to go in, when Falkner cut in.

Falkner: "Although...It would be a good idea to go with more than one Pokemon other than your Totodile..."

Thrax's words drifted inside Jayden's head: _Take my advice and Get more Pokemon._

Jayden: "You're Right!"

Jayden started to run off with Totodile on his back.

Jenny: "Jayden! Where are going?!"

Jayden: *Running* "To CATCH a Pokemon!"

Jenny: "But Jayden..."

Falkner: "Don't worry Jenny. He's just doing what trainers do best."

Jenny and Falkner watched as Jayden went off into the Wild with Totodile, in search of a "New Friend".

"Toto, Dile!"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge of the Sprout

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax**- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

**Falkner**-The "Wing Master" Violet City Gym Leader.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Challenge of the Sprout**

_After getting the Zephyr Badge, Jayden and Totodile went off to battle Wild Pokemon and hopefully catch one. While scouraging through, they battled a Pidgey.._

_But Totodile_ _overused his Water Gun and Caused it to faint._

_They tried battling a Sentret..._

_Totodile scratched it too much._

_An intresting one appeared, a Growlithe..._

_It roared and Ran away._

_Finally, Jayden and Totodile encountered a Slowpoke._

"...

...

...

...

...

...Ooooohhhhhh...

..."

Jayden was just about to scream.

Jayden: "Aw screw it! Come on Totodile!"

"Toto! Dile!"

As they walked away from it, the Slowpoke gave a Yawn attack. But there was no target.

Jayden and Totodile sat on the ground by some bushes. They looked exhausted.

Jayden: "Oh man Totodile. We've ran into several Pokemon...AND THEY ALL, SUCKED!"

"Toto!"

Jayden sat up and shouted.

Jayden: "ISN'T THERE ANY FOR-REAL POKEMON AROUND HERE?!"

At that moment, the bushes started rattling. Jayden turned, stiffly.

Jayden: "...Hello?..."

A Low, Growling sound came from the bushes...

A few minutes Later, Jenny and Falkner were sitting a bench and talking, when Jayden came back from the Route. He was looking very excited, as he had a new Pokeball in his hand. Totodile was behind him, also looking as excited as it's trainer.

Jayden: "Jenny! Falkner! Look, I actually caught a Pokemon! First catch!"

When he finally reached them, they stood up.

Jenny: "Alright, Excellent! Great Job, Jayden!"

Falkner: "Well, let's see it!"

Jayden: "Okay. Come on out!"

Jayden threw his Pokeball up into the air, and in an explosion of light, out came...

"Houndourrrrrr!"

Jenny: "A Houndour?"

"Dourr!"

Jayden: "Yeah, this!"

Jayden showed Jenny the Pokedex entry for Houndour.

_Houndour: Dark Pokemon._

_They Travel in packs, and communicate through barks._

Falkner: "I thought Houndour were Nocturnal."

Jenny: "So did I."

Jayden: "Well now, I'm ready to challenge the Sprout Tower!"

All three walked into the main hall of the Sprout Tower. Jayden and Jenny saw at the center, in amazement, a Giant Support Beam Swaying Back and Fourth!

Jayden: "Whoa! What's that?!"

Falkner: "That, my friend, is the Sprout Beam. That's the reason this place is called Sprout Tower. The Beam sways just like a Bellsprout."

Jayden: "Cool! Now where are the Sages?"

Falkner: "The Challenges are up on the upper floors."

Jayden: "Got it!"

He sped off with Totodile up the Staircase to the Second Floor. Jenny stayed right where she was with Falkner.

Jenny: "There he goes again..."

Falkner: "You know, there is another reason it's called 'Sprout' Tower."

Jenny: "What's that."

Falkner: "Maybe you should go watch Jayden battle, and then maybe you'll see. You are Partners, after all. Aren't you?"

Jenny: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She and Marill walked up the stairs to the floor above. When she reached it, she looked around. She saw many Sages, but no Jayden. She walked over to one of the Sages.

Jenny: "Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with a Totodile around here?"

Sage: "Ah yes, he was just here a minute ago. He battled all of us and one. He's up at the next floor."

Jenny: "What?!"

Jenny ran up the next Staircase. She stopped halfway up the Floor, and saw Jayden battle with all four Sages: Totodile and Houndour against several Bellsprout!

Jenny: "They all use Bellsprout? So that's why it's also called Sprout Tower!"

Jayden was battling all of them at once with Totodile and Houndour.

"Totodile, Use Rage!"

"Houndour, Use Smog!"

Totodile used Rage on the Bellsprout, which gathered it's strength. Houndour exhaled smog, which poisoned them.

"Now, Totodile use Water Gun! Houndour use Ember!"

With Rage, Totodile unleashed Powerful Water Gun attacks, and Houndour shot ember from it's mouth at all of the Bellsprout. With the Rage and Poison, the attacks knocked out all of the bellsprout.

Whoa! How did he-

, Thought Jenny.

Jayden: "Wow! Great Job, Totodile! And Houndour, you were just Awsome!"

He hugged his Pokemon.

"Toto, Dile!"

"Dourrr!"

The Sages recalled their bellsprout. One of them approached Jayden.

Sage: "Hmm. Excellent Flow between you and your Pokemon. I can definately see that you are strong AND are strong together. This is what will make you good trainers."

Jayden: "Hey, Thanks."

Jenny: "Jayden!"

Jayden looked back and saw Jenny.

Jayden: "Oh hey Jenny! Come to watch me battle?"

Jenny: "How did you beat all those Sages?!"

Jayden: "Well you know, they all had Bellsprout, and with Totodile's Rage and Houndour's Fire Attacks-"

Jenny walked over to Jayden.

Jenny: "Okay. Don't need to get into detail."

Sage: "Well young Grasshopper, you are truly worthy to battle our Master, up on the Next floor up."

A Faint boom suddenly came from the ceiling.

Jenny: "What was that?"

Sage: "Oh, That's just our Master Elder battling another trainer who came here before you did."

Jayden: "Another Trainer?"

Jenny: "He must've come while you were out catching Pokemon and Me and Falkner had our backs turned."

Jayden: "Doesn't matter. I wanna see him, and then challenge the Elder!"

He ran up the next set of stairs, with Jenny fallowing behind. When Jayden was halfway up the Floor, he saw the Trainer and the Elder Sage: Bellsprout vs. Chikorita.

As soon as Jenny was also halfway up, they recognized, to their shock, the Chikorita and it's trainer...Thrax!

He still had the Mean look on his face. His Chikorita, who had once had a happy sweet looking expression, was now getting the same look. His Chikorita gave a Vine Whip attack and knocked out the Bellsprout. The Elder recalled it, and walked over to Thrax.

Elder: "Hmph. Well done. You certainly have proved your strength. But if I were you, I'd treat my Pokemon better. I sense that you are too harsh in your Battle Style."

Thrax recalled his Chikorita and sneered. He turned and saw, to his Shock and dismay, Jayden rising from the Staircase. He walked over to him, with a unimpressed face.

Thrax: "You..."

Jayden: "Thrax? What are you doing here?"

Thrax: "What do you think? To get even stronger. But it was practically a complete waste of time. The 'Elder' was a Weakling as were all the sages. Not to mention the fact that he kept on lecturing me about 'being nice to Pokemon'. HA!"

Jayden: "Well...Maybe because you do?"

Thrax gave an even more sour look.

Thrax: "Hmph. You're even more of a Pathetic Weakling than I thought."

Jenny was getting mad at this point. Real Mad.

Jayden: "Fat Chance! I took your advice and caught another Pokemon!"

He patted his Houndour next to him.

Thrax: "So did I. I caught two."

Jayden: "Two?! What did you catch?"

Thrax: "Ha! Like I'd tell you! You're just a wimp. Why don't you play with Bellsprout King here, then maybe we'll talk."

He started to walk over to a Window. Jenny couldn't hold her anger anymore.

Jenny: "You Know, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK!"

Thrax stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

Thrax: "Hmph. What do you know."

Jenny was ready to Explode.

Jenny: "Why...You..."

Jayden had to Grab her arm in case she lost it. She was boiling mad, but was able to calm herself. Thrax opened the Window, and threw down a Rope.

Jayden: "What are you-"

Thrax: "It's an Escape rope. I'm not goin' down those long stairs."

He went out the window and slid down the rope to the ground outside. Once down, he pulled the rope out and the Window closed.

Jayden: "How did he do that without burning himself?"

A Sage approached Jayden.

Sage: "Ahem. Are either of you here to Challenge the Elder?"

Jayden: "I am."

Sage: "Ah, good. He's just healed his Pokemon and is ready for you."

He took Jayden and Jenny to the Elder, sitting in his Chair.

Elder: "Ah, a new Challenger. Tell me, what is your name?"

Jayden: "I am Jayden of New Bark Town!"

Elder: "Alright then, Jayden, we shall begin immediatley."

He stood up and got out two Pokeballs.

Elder: "Choose your Pokemon."

Jayden: "Houndour, You're up!"

Houndour jumped infront.

"Hoooooouuuund!"

The Elder through a Pokeball. In a flash of light, out came a Bellsprout.

"Bell, Bellsprout!"

"Houndour, use Ember!"

Houndour shoots ember and hits the Bellsprout. Not too much Damage.

"Vine Whip, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout whips Houndour with it's whips. It only makes Houndour angry.

"Houndour, Smog!"

Houndour coughs up a Smog, which Poisions Bellsprout.

"Vinewhip, Again!"

Bellsprout tries to vine-whip again, but Houndour Dodges.

"Ember!"

Houndour coughs up another Ember. The Impact was greater this time, and with the Damage of the Poison, this caused Bellsprout to faint. The Elder recalled it.

Jayden: "Yesss! Good Job Houndour!"

"Dour!"

The Elder sent out his next Pokemon: Hoothoot!

"Hoothoot!"

Jayden: "Houndour take a Rest."

Jayden recalled Houndour to it's Pokeball.

Jayden: "Go Totodile!"

Totodile jumped infront.

"Toto-Dile!"

"Hoothoot, Foresight!"

Hoothoot stared deep into Totodile, and Identified it.

"Totodile, Rage!"

Totodile charged at Hoothoot in a rage, but Hoothoot saw through the attack and dodged.

"Tackle!"

Hoothoot Tackled Totodile, sending it backwards.

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

Totodile shot a huge watergun at Hoothoot, doing a Bit of Damage.

"Tackle again!"

Hoothoot went straight in for a Tackle.

"Leer, then Scratch!"

Totodile's eyes glew in Leer, weakening it, and uses Scratch. Big Impact this time.

"Hoothoot, Leer!"

Hoothoot used leer itself. Same thing that happened to it happened to Totodile.

"Now, tackle again!"

Hoothoot charged for another Tackle.

"Totodile, Watergun!"

Totodile hit it with another Water gun. Not to much damage, but it stopped it in it's tracks.

"Now, Use Rage!"

Totodile went up to Hoothoot, and unleashed it's rage, which made it faint in the Process. The Elder recalled it.

Jayden: "Wow! That was awsome, Totodile!"

"Diiiiile!"

The Elder went up to Jayden.

Elder: "Hmm. Excellent Job, young man. You are both Strong AND Kind Hearted. Especially in comparrison to the Trainer before you."

Jayden: "You really mean that?"

Elder: "Of course."

Jayden: "Thanks!"

Jenny walked over to Jayden, and touched his Shoulder.

Jenny: "I have to say, that was a cool battle."

Jayden: "Thanks Jen. Now..."

Jayden grabbed Totodile and jumped out the Window!

Jayden: "Time to Fly!"

Jenny: "Jayden! You don't have an escape-"

Jayden landed in a tree, safely, and made it to the Ground. A Few seconds later, Falkner and Jenny ran out of the Tower.

Jayden: "Wow, Far out!"

Jenny: "FAR OUT?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Jayden: "Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a little over excited. Hehe."

Jenny looked at the Darkening sky.

Jenny: "Looks like it's getting dark. We need a place to sleep."

Falkner: "I know a good place. Come with me."

Falkner takes Jayden and Jenny to a Red building that says "Pokemon Center".

Falkner: This is called a Pokemon Center. They provide food and lodging free for Trainers. There's one in every town.

Jayden: "Cool!"

Jenny: "Excellent!"

Falkner: "Well, I'll see you two. I need to head back to the Gym. So here, I leave you now."

Jenny: "Okay. Thank's Falkner!"

Falkner: "And Jayden, you are a great Trainer. I really recommend the other Gyms. Good fighting, and good luck in the future."

Jayden: "Thank you Falkner."

Falkner nods then turns and walks back towards the Gym.

Jenny: "You know, we should probably give Prof. Elm a call, and let him know we're alright and on what's happened."

Jayden: "Good Idea!"

The two go inside, hand over their Pokemon to the Nurse for Healing. Then sit on a Couch, and Jayden gets out his Pokegear and Dials for Prof. Elm. He picks up.

Elm: "Hello?"

Jayden: "Hi Uncle Elm!"

Elm: "Jayden? Where are you calling from?"

Jayden: "The Pokemon Center in Violet City."

Elm: "Wow, you two made it there already?"

Jenny: "Yeah, and let me tell you, we've had...some great encounters today."

Elm: *Sighing* "Well, it does sound like you have had adventure, the both of you."

Jenny: "Is everything alright Professer?"

Elm: "Oh it's nothing, it's just...we've been robbed."

Jayden and Jenny: "ROBBED?!"

Elm: "Yes. A Pokemon was stolen, right from under our noses. It's probably because I keep forgetting to shut the window."

Jayden: "I keep telling you..."

Jenny: "What was stolen?"

Elm: "Chikorita."

Jayden and Jenny pause for a second.

Jayden: "Who..."

Elm: "No idea. Though some bystanders said it was someone with red hair."

Jayden and Jenny stare at eachother in shock.

Jenny: "You don't think..."

Elm: "What's that?"

Jayden: "Uncle Elm, we think we know who may of done it."

Another voice suddenly cuts in. A deeper, more strict voice.

Voice: "Then please tell."

Jayden: "Who's that?"

Elm: "It's the Police. They've come to investigate."

Officer: "Yes. So please son, who is this theif."

Jenny beat Jayden to explaination.

Jenny: "A Long Red Haired Boy, about our Age..."

Jayden: "His name is 'Thrax'".

Officer: "Thank you. We shall get to the bottom of this immediatley."

Elm: "Thank You officer. And you too, kids. Good thing I gave Cyndaquil and Totodile to you. At least I know they're in the right hands."

Jayden: "You got that right!"

Jenny: "Oh and Professor, Thanks for Cyndaquil."

Elm: "My pleasure, Jennifer. On a brighter note, My assistant just delivered Mr. Pokemon's Egg. He said he mentioned you two."

Jenny: "So when's that egg gonna hatch?"

Jayden: "And what's in it?"

Elm: "We don't know yet. But we will. Soon. So anyway, how is your adventure so far?"

They tell them all about the Day they've had. From Meeting Mr. Pokemon, to encountering Thrax, to encountering the theives, to Jayden battling Falkner, to catching Houndour, to the Sprout Tower challenge.

Elm: "Hmm, Gym Battles, eh? Well maybe Falkner is right, you should try out for the Gym Challenge."

Jayden: "Really? You think I should?"

Elm: "Most Definately."

Jayden: "Alright, I'll do it!"

Elm: "That's m'boy, Jayden!"

They hung up on eachother. Miles away in New Bark Town in his Lab, Prof. Elm thought to himself, _These theives they mentioned...could they be...It couldn't...or could it?_

Jenny got up.

Jenny: "So THAT'S where I've seen him!"

Jayden: "Who?"

Jenny: "Thrax! Right as we left New Bark Town, I looked back at and saw a boy who looked like him, and WAS him I just know, looking straight at Elm's lab, and waiting..."

Jayden: "Well don't blame yourself for Chikorita being stolen."

Jenny: "I'm not. But I do worry about Chikorita. It's said that a Pokemon raised by a Bad Person ends up bad themself."

Jayden: "That's what I'M worried about. Thrax being a bad person."

Jenny: "What?"

Jayden got up and Stood Tall.

Jayden: "I'm not too worried about getting Chikorita back. Maybe Chikorita could like him if he's good. But Maybe Thrax isn't all that bad. There's got to be some good in him. And next time we might, I will bring out that Good!"

Jenny actually smiled, _He really does care about people. That's what makes him a good person._

"Marill!"

"Cydaquil!"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Temple of the Unown

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax**- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

* * *

**Jayden's Team: **Totodile, Houndour

**Jenny's Team:** Marill, Cyndaquil

**Chapter 5**

**Temple of the Unown**

_Now that Jayden has decided to go for the Johto Gym Challenge, he has started to Train his newly Caught Houndour; by battling many Wild Pokemon on their way, after leaving Violet City and getting back on the Route._

_He was Battling a Wild Pidgey_.

Jayden: "Now Houndour, use Ember!"

Houndour shot an Ember from it's mouth and hit the Pidgey. Then, poison from Houndour's Smog suddenly kicked in, and caused it to faint.

Jayden: "Wow! Awsome Job, Houndour! We sure are kickin' it today!"

"Dour!"

Jenny was sitting on a Log and watching Jayden's many battles. Marill was in it's Pokeball in her bag, and Cyndaquil was in her lap.

Jenny: "Well, you sure are having fun."

Jayden: "Oh you bet! Hey, I see you have Cyndaquil out."

Jenny: "Yeah, I thought I might as well have Cyndaquil out. I mean he IS my new Pokemon."

"Cynda!"

Jayden: "In that case, you should train it to!"

Jenny thought for a moment.

Jenny: "Well, I guess so."

Jenny spotted a Pokemon on a Tree Branch: A Ledyba!

She hopped up.

Jenny: "Alright Cyndaquil! Ember on that Ledyba!"

"Quil! Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil shot a large fireball of ember at the Ledyba. But then it dodged, and the Ember kept going...until it hit something, someone, else...

Voice: "OWWWWW!"

Jayden and Jenny looked at each other, then instantly ran to where the voice came from. They traced it to a man that looked like an Archeologist, running back and fourth screaming. His Butt was on fire.

Jenny: "Oh No!"

Jayden: "Totodile! Water Gun!"

Jayden threw Totodile's Pokeball, and instantly it came out and used water gun. It put out the Fire on the Archeologist.

He stopped and panted.

Archeologist: "Ho...Thanks alot! This fireball came out of nowhere and hit my rear end!"

Jenny: "Oh my god, that was my Cyndaquil! I'm so Sorry!"

Archeologist: "Ah that's okay, young miss. I'm just on my way to the Ruins, so I-"

Jayden pushed Jenny out of the way.

Jayden: "Did you Just Say Ruins?!"

Archeologist: "Of Course. I am a Researcher of the Ruins of Alph."

Jenny got back up and hit Jayden on the Arm.

Jenny: "Jayden, what was that?!"

Jayden pushed her again.

Jayden: "Where are these Ruins?!"

Archeologist: "Why, Over there."

He pointed to a bunch of old Ruins in a Distance.

Jayden: "WOW!"

Jenny got back up.

Jenny: "JAYDEN! Why You-"

Jayden sped off for the Ruins. Once there, he read a sign that said "Ruins of Alph".

Jayden: "Ruins of Alph?"

The Archeologist walked up behind Jayden with Jenny. Jenny still looked pretty mad at Jayden pushing her.

Archeologist: "I forgot to mention. My Name is Dr. Jones. I am an Archeologist whose job is to study these Ruins."

Jenny grabbed Jayden's ear.

Jayden: "Hey, what the- ow!"

Jenny: "You...don't...push...a lady, and run off. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Jayden: "I don't know, let go!"

Jenny let go. Dr. Jones laughed.

Dr. Jones: "So, what are your names?"

Jayden: "I'm Jayden!"

"Toto-Dile!"

Jenny: "My name's Jenny."

"Cynda!"

Dr. Jones: "Yes, I've already met your Cyndaquil as you can tell."

Dr. Jones showed Jayden and Jenny around the Ancient Ruin City of Alph.

Dr. Jones: "Nobody knows what these ruins once were. Some believe this was once a civilization. But what happened to it is unknown."

Jayden and Jenny looked around. There were people around. Some looked like Archeologists. Others looked like...Tourists?!

Dr. Jones: "You see, not only are the Ruins of Alph a breakthrough for Acheologists, it's also great for Tourism! People just love mystery and history."

Jenny: "Yeah, I'll bet."

Dr. Jones took Jayden and Jenny into one of the Dark Ruin Buildings. There were alot of Symbols Painted on the walls, that looked like misshapened letters, with eyes.

Jayden: "What are these things?"

Dr. Jones: "They are called 'Unown'".

Jenny: "Unown?"

Dr. Jones: "Not much is known about these. They are said to be ancient Pokemon."

Jayden: "They're Pokemon?"

Dr. Jones: "That's what our studies show. But we haven't been able to find any around here, even though they were said to once live here."

He took them deeper into the building, to a stop at the end of the Hall. There was a Giant Mixed-Up Slider Puzzle on the wall.

Dr. Jones: "Some say that by solving this Puzzle, it will unlock a secret chamber in the ruins. The only problem is that none of us have been able to figure it out. There was only one hint left behind: This is a Pokemon that lived in Ancient Times."

Jayden looked carefully at the Puzzle.

Dr. Jones: "Not really helpful, I should say. I mean this could be ANY Pokemon, because there are so many pokemon that lived in ancient times. So that-"

Jayden: "I know!"

Jayden hopped up infront of the Puzzle, and Started moving around the Puzzle.

Jenny: "Jayden, what are you-"

Dr. Jones: "Now, Now. Let's give him a chance at guessing...I think he's on to something..."

Jayden moved the last piece in place.

Jayden: "Done!"

Dr. Jones and Jenny looked at the Puzzle in suprise.

Jenny: "That's..."

Dr. Jones: "It's a...It's a..."

Jayden: "It's a Kabuto!"

Indeed it was, the now-completed puzzle showed a Kabuto.

Dr. Jones: "But how did you..."

Jayden: "I saw a picture just like this back in Elm's lab. I could easily recognize this picture no matter how many pieces it's in!"

All that time Jayden was solving the puzzle, he was Standing on a Green Rectangle infront of it.

Just then, The ruin started shaking, and the Square that Jayden on opened up from beneath his feet, and he fell through.

Jayden: "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Jenny: "Jayden!"

Jayden slid down a small slide to a Dark Chamber only lit by the hole he fell through. He hit the Stone Cold Floor.

Jayden: "Ow."

"Toto-Dile!"

Totodile jumped through the hole, and landed on his friend's back.

Jayden: "Oof! Totodile!"

"Di-le!"

Jenny: "Jayden! Are you okay?"

Jayden got to his feet.

Jayden: *Yelling* "Yeah, I'm alright!"

He looked around in the Dark Chamber.

Jayden: " 'Cept I don't know where I am."

Dr. Jones: "Hang tight, kid! We're gonna get a Rope!"

Jayden: *Yelling* "Uh...Take your Time..."

Jayden started to walk around the Dark Chamber...but it wasn't a chamber, it was a Hall!

Jayden: "Man, I wish I could see...Hey I know!"

He let Houndour out of his ball.

"Dow-er!"

Jayden: "Use leer to light the way!"

Houndour's eyes started to glow, and lit the Path. As the three walked down, Jayden noticed something on the wall.

Jayden: "Hey, look! Unlit Torches! Houndour, use Ember on them!"

Houndour shot Ember at all the torches, igniting them instantly. The Hall Chamber became even lighter. Together, they walked down, until Jayden heard something sweep past him. Fast.

Jayden: "Whoa! What was that?"

"Totodile?"

"Howwnd?"

Jayden felt it again.

Jayden: "Was that you, Totodile...Houndour..."

Both Pokemon shook their heads.

Nervously, Jayden spun around in a circle three times. At the third time, something appeared before him.

"Jayden-"

Jayden screamed, and fell backwards. Jenny came closer and helped him up.

Jenny: "Jayden, it's only me."

Jayden sighed in relief. Then, something appeared behind him that made Jenny scream.

Jayden: "What?"

Jenny shakingly pointed behind him, and Jayden turned around: Behind him was a Pokemon...A Floating Eyeball that's body looked like the letter L.

Jenny *Shaking*: "W-W-What is that?"

Jayden brought out his Pokedex.

Jayden: "Oh, it's just a Pokemon. An *Reading Pokedex*...Oooooo...noun?"

Voice:"It's an Unown."

Jayden and Jenny looked behind them: Dr. Jones was coming up from behind.

Dr. Jones: "I just can't believe it. They really DO live in these ruins!"

The Unown started moving down the Hall.

Jayden: "Hey, let's fallow it!"

Jayden ran after the Unown, with his Totodile and Houndour fallowing behind.

Jenny: "Of Course..."

And she and Dr. Jones fallowed too.

Jayden and Totodile fallowed the Unown to another hall, and stopped and stared. In the Hall, There were Unown through the wall, and going across into the next one. The L Unown joined them. Jenny and Dr. Jones shortly caught up and saw it as well.

Jenny: "Wow, look at that!"

Dr. Jones: "Hmm. That's just Proof that there are Unown life down here."

Jayden: "Where are they going?"

Dr. Jones: "They are taking a shortcut through the walls. Can't you tell?"

Jayden: "That's kinda creepy..."

Jenny: "They all look like letters."

Dr. Jones: "Yep, from A to Z."

At that point, all the Unown crossed over through the wall and disappeared.

Jayden: "Now where are they?"

Dr. Jones: "Well, we should fallow them."

Jenny: "Yeah we should. And Jayden, stay with us."

Jayden: *Shrugging* "Okay."

Jenny: *Muttering* "I swear, you're worse than Marill sometimes."

They all continued walking down the halls. Houndour, and Cyndaquil, lit the torches on the walls with ember. As they went by, two Unown, a G and an S came out through the wall looking angry. The G one used some sort of Eye-Beam attack, and hit the ground by Jayden's feet. He jumped at that.

Jayden: "Whoa, what the-, what was that?!"

Dr. Jones: "It used Hidden Power."

The S one was looking pretty angry at Jenny too, like it was going to use it too, making her nervous.

Jayden: "No buddy pulls a fast one on me! Totodile, watergun!"

Jenny: "Yeah, I don't want to get that too. Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

Totodile shot a Watergun at the G Unown, and Cyndaquil used Ember on the S Unown. Both the Unown fainted, and floated into the walls.

Jayden: "That's even creepier..."

Jenny: "Yeah, why did they attack us?"

Dr. Jones: "They think we may be intruding on them. It could also be these torches we're lighting."

Suddenly, another Unown, a J one, came out of the Ceiling and swooped down, knocking over Jayden.

Jayden: "What the-"

The Moving Unown stopped, then turned and hovered and look down at Jayden sympatheticly. Jayden instantly got up.

Jayden: "Hey watch where you-, Hey it looks like a J! And J is for Jayden!"

He held up a Pokeball.

Jayden: "I'm gonna Catch it!"

Jenny: "In your Dreams!"

Jayden: "What?"

Jenny also had a Pokeball in her hand.

Jenny: "Wrong. J is for Jenny. That Unown is as good as mine!"

Suddenly, the Unown started hurridley floating down the hall.

Jayden: "Hey, Come Back! Houndour, Totodile; after it!"

Jayden and his Two Pokemon ran down the hall after it.

Jenny: "Hey no fair! Come on, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil was dozing off. Jenny facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Houndour was sniffing the Ground as they walked. Jayden was checking it's moves on his Pokedex.

Jayden: "Odor Sleuth. Wow. So now he can identify any Pokemon. Go on Houndour, find the J Unown!"

Suddenly the J unown came out of the wall.

Jayden: "There it is! Houndour, use Ember!"

An Ember hit the Unown. But not from Houndour, but from behind Jayden. He looked back to see Cyndaquil and Jenny.

Jenny: "Good Job Cyndaquil! Now use Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil coughed out a stream of smoke, which filled the Hall.

Jayden: "*Cough Cough* Hey *Cough* when did it learn smokescreen *Cough*"

Jenny: "I dunno. But I'm getting my J!"

She was about to throw a Pokeball, but Jayden cut in.

Jayden: "Leer!"

Totodile and Houndour's eyes glew with leer. The Unown instantly ran away down the hall. At that time, the smoke cleared.

Jenny: "Hey! I had that one in the bag!"

Jayden: *Sarcastically* "Oooops. Sorry, Jen. I overdid it."

He grinned skeevingly. Jenny grunted angrily.

The Unown suddenly disappeared further down the halls.

Jenny: "Ohhh, Jayden! I'll get you for that!"

Jayden, Jenny, and their Pokemon all ran after it, until they saw infront of them, a Giant room filled with Unown! They were scattering all over the place

Jayden: "Whoa! Would you look at that!"

Dr. Jones suddenly came running up to them.

Dr. Jones: *Panting* "Man, you kids run fast..."

He stopped and saw the Unown in the room.

Dr. Jones: "Well I'll be. I've NEVER seen anything like this! Not in all my years!"

Jenny: "Why are they going crazy?"

Dr. Jones: "I...Don't know."

Jayden turned and saw the J Unown try to sneak past them. So he grabbed it by it's end.

Jayden: "Where do you think YOU'RE goin, dude?"

"Toto-Dile!"

Totodile jumped and Scratched the Unown, sending it Backwards.

Jenny: "Tackle it, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil used a tackle attack on the Unown, as well.

Jayden: "Water Gun!"

Jenny: "Ember!"

Cyndaquil and Totodile simultaniously used their attacks on the Unown. The combination of Fire and Water created vapor around the confused-looking Unown.

Jenny: "Alright! Now's my-"

Suddenly, The Unown sped past all the Humans and Pokemon and into the room of the other Unown. As it united with the others, they all stopped scattering around like crazy, and instead start floating around smoothly and slowly, in a calm and peaceful matter.

Jenny: "Huh?"

Jayden: "I don't get it. Wha?"

Dr. Jones: "Well, I think I know what it was. You see, these Unown don't like being separated from eachother. That J one was trying to keep up with it's friends. And you two were stalling it from doing so by competing to capture it."

Jenny: "Oh...I didn't...realize that."

Jayden: "Yeah, I mean I was just trying to get a Pokemon that could most represent me."

Dr. Jones: "Well I don't blame you for wanting to try. Pokemon Trainer duties include capturing as many different Pokemon as possible, and Rare ones are NO exception."

With that, all the Unown started drifting down and through the floor. In a minute, they all disappeared deeper underground.

Jayden: "Well. That's that."

Jenny saw something on the wall at the other end of the room.

Jenny: "Hey look."

The 3 humans and 3 pokemon walked over to it. It was a block with paintings of six Unown carved into it.

Jenny: "They look like they spell out a word."

Jayden:"'Escape'"

Jayden pressed on it...

Jayden: "Looks so real."

And it pushed back!

Jayden: "What the-"

Suddely the room started shaking, and a wall opened to reveal a hidden staircase!

Dr. Jones: "Well, would you look at that."

They all went up and ended up in another Ruin Building. And they took a step and ended up outside in the Ruins of Alph.

Jenny: "Back where we started."

Dr. Jones: "Huh. Who would've known that there were hidden chambers underground. I have to thank you kids, you've helped us greatly in our research."

Jayden: "Well now, you've got another place for people to see, and Pokemon to go with it."

Dr. Jones: "Actually, no Jayden. We won't tell any tourists about what we've discovered. Or about the Unown. Because the Unown are peaceful by themselves. They don't need tourism barging in on them and disturbing them. You remember, they weren't too thrilled about us being in there."

Jayden: "Well...that makes sense, I guess."

Jenny: "But what about your research?"

Dr. Jones: "Well, we'll watch and study it, but we won't interfere with the Unown. Speaking of which, I better tell this to the others. Wait here."

He went into the a Building where the Researchers lounge, while Jayden and Jenny waited outside.

Jayden: "Hey Jenny, I have to say something. I think it's stupid how we both competed to catch that one Unown."

Jenny: "Yeah, I mean the only reason we wanted it was because it was like a J, which is the first letter in both our names. Something to show off. It really is a stupid arguement."

Jayden: "Mmm Hmm. I don't ever want to do anything like that again."

Jenny: "So do I. Let's promise to never compete with eachother over a Pokemon again."

Jayden: "Uh-Greed."

They pinky-swore on this.

Later on, Dr. Jones came to see them off on their way.

Dr. Jones: "So, where are you two headed off now?"

Jayden [Looking at his Pokegear]: "Er, the next town is Azalea Town."

Dr. Jones: "Aw nice. *Pointing* Azalea Town is just down this path.

Jenny: "Excellent! Thank you Dr. Jones!"

Dr. Jones: "Always a pleasure. Oh and Jayden, before you go, there's something I think you'll be interested in."

He took Jayden and Jenny into a bigger Ruin building, and Pointed.

Jayden: "Wowww! Is that...?"

Dr. Jones: "Yep. That's it."

On the wall was a Giant Carved Painting of...

Dr. Jones: "The Legendary Beast of the Sea: LUGIA."

Jayden: "It's so Big!"

Jenny: "That's exactly the Pokemon we're looking for."

Jayden instantly sped off towards Azalea Town.

Jayden: "And soon, I am SO going to find it."

And Jenny tried to catch up.

Jenny: " 'Hate it when he does that!"

As Dr. Jones watched them run off, he laughed, then returned to the Researchers Lodge.

However...one thing Jayden didn't see in that building was another carved painting...It was another Legendary Flying Pokemon...This one was more bird-like, and had feathers of every color.

And neither Jayden or Jenny know about it.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Battle at the Well

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax**- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

* * *

**Jayden's Team: **Totodile, Houndour

**Jenny's Team:** Marill, Cyndaquil

**Chapter 6**

**Battle at the Well**

_Jayden and Jenny have been walking all day towards Azalea town. They had gone through many Wild Pokemon-Populated areas and an entire cave. Now they find themselves on the route, with Jayden's Pokegear as their guide. While walking, the two have a little chat before they run into yet another situation._

Jayden: "I still don't get it, why did Uncle Elm send for you to come get me?"

Jenny: "I don't know. All I did was get the E-mail from him asking me to look for a boy named Jayden."

Jayden: "Hmm. Figures. He almost never leaves the lab."

Jenny: "Like you never leave the house."

Jayden: "Wait...how did you know about that?!"

Jenny: "Elm said so. He's kinda worried that you're not getting enouch Vitamin D, or something."

Jayden: "Vitamin D. Pfft! It has nothing to do with that. I'm just suprised he even pays attention to me. He's too busy in his research, he doesn't even pay attention to his real family."

Jenny: "Well he's been paying more attention to you than you think. And me too."

Jayden: "Why you?"

Jenny: "He knew that we'd be 'The Pokemon Masters of Tommorow', or something."

Jayden: "Well he always gives out the starters to new trainers, so I would expect every kids would be like that. And no, he's not worried about 'Vitamin D'. He's a Pokemon Researcher, not a Pediatritionist."

Jenny: "Why don't you ever leave the house, anyway?"

Jayden didn't answer. He simply looked down on the ground with a disturbed scowl on his face.

Jenny: "Oh...I didn't mean to..."

Jayden: "It's because I'm antisocial."

Jenny: "Oh...well..."

Jayden: "Sorry if I seem rude. But...I just don't like other kids. No other kid in New Bark Town ever gave me real respect. They'd just make fun of me. So I've been alone for years."

Jenny: "Well...I'm not-"

Jayden: "Not mean. I know. I have to say, you were my first true friend, Jenny."

Jenny smiled.

Jenny: "I'm glad I am, Jay. But you know, that day we met, there's something that I've kept thinking about."

Jayden: "What's that?"

Jenny: "That Spearow that attacked me. I wonder why it did that. I mean, Spearow have bad tempers and all, but they don't just attack out on sight."

Jayden: "Yeah, I know. I've been wondering that too. Heh, maybe it had rabbies."

Jenny: "Oh please, that can't be possible."

As they walk down the route, Jayden spots something and points.

Jayden: "Hey, look at that!"

It was a Giant Fruit Tree. Jayden ran right over to it.

Jayden: "Oh boy! I'm Starved!"

He picked off a Red fruit.

Jayden: "Looks great!"

Jayden took a bite, chewed, then spat it back out.

Jayden: "Aww Yuck! It tastes like crap!"

Jenny walked over and picked a blue one.

Jenny: "That's because you don't eat it."

Jayden: "What?"

Jenny: "They're called Apricorns. They're inedible."

Jayden: "Ulgh. Then they're useless."

Jenny: "Not necessarily true. We're going to Azalea town. There's a man who lives there. They say he can turn Apricorns into special Pokeballs!"

Jayden: "Wait...he can make actual Pokeballs out of this...fruit?!"

Jenny: "Uh huh. From what I've read."

Jayden: "What?! That's impossible. Making a fully-functional TECHNOLOGIC Pokeball out of FRUIT. That's like making a Television out of Bamboo."

Jenny: "I don't know how, but he does it."

Jayden: "Well, I wanna pay him a visit the minute we get there!"

Jenny: "Really? So do I. Oh, AND, there's also a Gym there too."

Jayden: "Great. Good place for me and Totodile to train. Right bud?"

"Toto-Dile!"

"Marill! Mair!"

Jenny: "Aww, it's so cute. Just seeing Pokemon look around at everything."

Jayden: "Uh, sure."

They eventually reached what looked like a big well. It looked kinda like a wishing well. There were two signs next to it. One, pointing in another direction, said "Azalea Town, Up ahead."

The other sign, pointing at the well, said "Slowpoke Well". Jayden and Jenny and the Pokemon took note of both signs.

Jenny *Reading the first sign*: "Ahh, good! We're finally almost to civilization once again. Now we can get some real rest; unlike in that union cave..."

She shuddered at all the memory Zubat Jayden battled inside the union cave.

Jayden was more interested in the well. He ran right up to it and look down inside. It was really dark, he couldn't see all the way down.

Jayden: "Wow. Hey Jenny, look at this! I bet it's a wishing well!"

Jenny walked up next to him, shaking her head.

Jenny: "No, it's not THAT kind of well. This is a well where you get water. See?"

She pointed at another sign on the well.

Jenny *Reading*: "'This Well is home to many Slowpoke, the sacred Pokemon of Azalea Town. In here, the resident slowpoke yawns produce water. According to legend, A unison of Slowpoke yawns have once created a rainstorm that had saved this land from a horrible drought."

Jayden: "Okay...what's the, point?"

Jenny: "There's alot of Slowpoke down there. You know, this Pokemon?"

She showed him a picture of Slowpoke on her Pokedex.

Jayden: "Oh yeah. I battled one not too long ago."

Jenny: "And from what I've read about Azalea Town, it's filled with Slowpoke all over the place."

Jayden: *Sarcastically* "Oh boy...SO exciting..."

Suddenly, a Man cloaked in a white sheet with Sunglasses on came out of nowhere. He spoke in a wierd voice.

Man: "Who-goes-there?!"

He startled Jayden, Jenny, and even the Pokemon. Jenny shrieked.

Jenny: "Who are you?!"

The man came around from the other side of the well.

Man: "I'm the Guard of the Slowpoke well!"

Jayden: "Guard?"

Man: "Yep! I keep pests and invaders out. Ain't I a good samaritan?"

Jayden: "Uh..."

Jenny: "..."

Man: "Ehh who asked ya? Now you kids don't seem to be, er, any threat. So you just run along now. On your way! Now if you excuse me..."

He started to climb down into the well.

Man: "I need to...er...make sure the Slowpoke are; safe. Yeah, safe..."

Jayden and Jenny didn't care at this point. They turned around to walk away; however, from the direction of Azalea town, an old man came running (or limp running) up to the well.

Old Man: "Ha! Now I've found ya!"

He was pointing to the cloaked man.

The Cloaked man dropped his wierd accent.

Man: "Oh no...!"

The Old man ran past Jayden and Jenny at the cloaked man.

Old Man: "Give me back my grandaughter's slowpoke, you fiends!"

He tackled the Man, and they both went toppling down into the well!

Jenny: "Whoa! What was that?"

Jayden: "I don't know. But I'M gonna find out!"

Jayden and Totodile literally jumped into the well, and fell down to the hard floor at the bottom.

Jayden: "Ow."

Totodile crashed onto his back.

Jayden: "Oof!"

"Toto, Dile!"

Jenny finally reached the floor by descending down a ladder.

Jenny: "Uh, Jayden; There's a ladder right here..."

Jayden: *Dazed* "...Thanks for the tip..."

They both looked up and saw the Cloaked man down, and the old man sitting upright.

Jayden instantly got up and walked over to the old man.

Jayden: "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Old Man: "Yeah, I am-ow! Well, I hurt my back..."

Jayden look around. There were slowpoke everywhere! But one thing looked wrong...

Jayden: "Hey, what happen to those slowpoke's tails?"

Old Man: "They're all being cut off. Thanks to...Those Guys!"

He pointed at the cloaked man. But the cloak and sunglasses slipped off revealing...a Team Rocket grunt! The Grunt sat up, rubbing his head.

Grunt: "Ow, my head. Man, that was a nasty fall!"

Jayden and Jenny looked in suprise.

Jayden: "Hey! You're that guy who tried to steal those Pokemon back outside Violet City!"

The Grunt recognized them, screamed, and pointed.

Grunt: "Hey! You're those kids who got on our nerves earlier by stopping our plans! And when we were so close to our first mission completion!"

Another Grunt, the other from before, came running from deeper in the cave. He had a bunch of Slowpoke tails in his hand.

Grunt 2: "Hey, what happened? I thought you were supposed to be watching over the entrance. Did you fall down again?"

Grunt 1: "This old guy tackled me down here and to make things worse, these kids are back!"

Grunt 2 looked at Jayden and Jenny, and also shockingly recognized them.

Grunt 2: "Oh no! You again! What are YOU doing down here?!"

Jenny: "That's what WE would like to ask YOU."

Grunt 2: "None of your buisness, as usual."

Jayden held up Houndour's Pokeball.

Jayden: "It's our buisness now!"

Grunt 2: "Ha! You won't win this time! Especially without that gym leader to back you up!"

He reached for a Pokeball attached to his belt, but pulled out thin air.

Grunt 1: "Uh, we left our Pokemon with Proton. Remember?"

Grunt 2: "Oh yeah, that's right."

Grunt 2 then whispered over to his partner.

Grunt 2: *Whisper* "Wait a minute...Proton!"

Grunt 1 got the same idea, and he clumbered to his feet.

Grunt 2: "Well then, I guess without our Pokemon, we'll just have to...RUUUUUUUNNN!"

The two grunts ran down the cavern.

Jayden: "Oh no you don't!"

Jayden ran after them.

Jenny: "Jayden! Dangit, he never listens to me. All he does is run off on his own."

Old Man: "Ha. Like my Grandaughter."

Jenny helped the old man to his feet.

Old Man: "Thank you, dearie. We've got to get the slowpoke back from those Team Rocket cowards!"

Jenny: "What's Team Rocket even doing down here?"

Old Man: "They're cutting the tails off Slowpoke and selling them."

Jenny: "They're what?!"

Old Man: "Slowpoke tails make tasty treats. Eating one is like eating a marshmellow. And they sell for a high profit. Team Rocket came down here to get their own, and instead of waiting for the tails to grow back, they've kidnapped all of the resident Slowpoke in Azalea town. They've even stolen my Grandaughter's slowpoke that my son gave her."

Jenny: "Aw, what horrible people. Stealing Pokemon is one thing, but cutting off their body parts and selling them is just plain cruel!"

Old Man: "Well, at least the Slowpoke won't feel the pain. They have a slow feeling in their bodies. By the time they notice, their tails will have grown back."

Jenny: "Well we'll get them back. My name is Jenny, by the way."

Old Man: "Please to meet you Jenny, my name is Kurt. By the way, about your friend who just ran off; will he be careful enough about where he's going?"

Jenny: "...I hope so..."

Meanwhile, Jayden was running after the two grunts, but was making sure there were no pitfall traps like last time. Lucky for him, there weren't. At the end of the cave was a big open area, where the Grunts disappeared. When Jayden reached the area, he looked around. Light shined in from above, there was a big lake in the center, and the whole place was populated with Slowpoke. But the Slowpoke tail's were missing. Then, Jayden saw other Team Rocket grunts. They were all cutting off their tails and storing them in boxes, snickering to show they enjoy their jobs. Jayden looked angrily at them.

Jayden: "Why you...!"

Jenny: "Hey Jayden!"

Jenny and Kurt came up from behind. Jenny was helping Kurt walk with his injured back.

Jayden: "Jenny! Old Man!"

Jenny: "Jayden, this man isn't just any old man, he's Kurt...the Pokeball Master!

Jayden: "What?! You?!"

Kurt: "Yeah. Believe it or not, but I am. But we have no time for an occupation convention. These Rocket goons are-"

Jenny: "Uh, guys..."

Kurt: "What?"

Jenny: "You do realise you're talking at a high voice level, right?"

Jayden: "Uh...I may have noticed..."

Jenny *Nervously*: "Well good. Because you're loudness just gave away our position."

Jayden looked up, and saw that all the Rocket Grunts were around them! They all looked angry, and eager for battle.

Jayden *Nervously*: "Oh...hello there!...Nice weather we're having, isn't it...? Especially down here, it feels so nice..."

Grunt 1: "Well now, looks like the tables have turned."

The Grunt 1 and 2 that Jayden and Jenny first encountered were on the right in the front of the surrounding crowd of Rocket Grunts.

Grunt 2: "Yeah! Now you'll have what's coming to ya!"

Sinister voice from behind them: "Well well, what's going on here, boys? Why is our production suddenly on hold."

All of the Rocket grunts turned around to reveal another Team Rocket member. Only this one was a Rocket Executive. He had a Black uniform with White gloves and boots and his face wasn't hidden from his cap. He had blue hair in a wierd hairstyle, and a face that exploded the word "Bad".

Grunt 1: "Ah! Executive Proton! These are those kids we told you about!"

Grunt 2: "You know, the ones who stopped us from stealing those Pokemon from Cherrygrove city!"

Proton didn't look pleased.

Proton: "Well I'm not suprised you failed that mission in the first place, you blundering morons. You probably would've failed anyway. But, I guess you shouldn't take the blame for it. After all, the failure WAS because of someone interfering with the plans of Team Rocket."

He looked at Jayden and Jenny. Jenny was shaking scared and nervous, but Jayden was angry and ready to fight.

Proton: "So, you must be the kids who got in the way of one of our plans. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Proton, an executive of Team Rocket."

Jayden: "Nice to meet you, 'Proton', whatever name that is. My name is Jayden, and I'm here to stop you!"

Proton laughed. Then he looked at the two grunts.

Proton: "Well, you certainly have made a fiesty enemy...Jace and Zedaki.

The Grunts lifted their caps more out of their faces. Both of them had more recognizable features than the other grunts. Grunt 1 wore a headband, and his hair was all dark with one flap in the front dyed green. Grunt 2 had long black hair and had a scar under his left eye.

The two grunts smiled devilishly. Then they began a pose that they must have been working on for a while time.

Grunt 2:"...rrrrrrrrr-Zed-aki!"

He Got into a pose.

Grunt 1:"...owww-I'm Jace!"

He got into a similar but mirrored pose. They formed an "R". Jayden, Jenny, Kurt, and even the other grunts looked puzzeldly at them.

Jace: "Wherever you go..."

Zedaki: "No matter who you are..."

Both: "Team Rocket will find you in the form of..."

They suddenly pointed at nothing.

Both: "The Double-Trouble Duo!"

Silence filled the cave. Proton put his face in his hand.

Proton: "Why me..."

Jayden suddenly bursted into laughter.

Zedaki: "Hey, what's so funny?"

Jayden: "Hahaha! You guys are idiots! Hahaha! I mean, who names their kids 'Jace' and 'Zedaki'? Hahahahaha!"

Jace: "Eh! They're awsome names, thank you!"

Zedaki: "Keep laughing, kid. Because we're gonna get you back for what you did do us before!"

The two held out their Pokeballs, but Proton stuck his hand up, signaling for them to stop.

Proton: "Hold it you two! I'll take care of this kid. If I let you handle this, it'll just bring more embarasment to Team Rocket."

He held up two Pokeballs.

Proton: "You two, and everyone else, get the tails and whatever slowpoke you can take, and retreat the well."

The two grunts saluted.

Both: "Will do!"

Before anything could happen, Jayden threw a Pokeball, and his Houndour came out.

Jayden: "Use smog! Jenny, Kurt, cover your mouths!"

Jayden, Jenny, Kurt, and also Proton shielded themselves as Houndour filled the cave with Smog. The Slowpoke didn't seem to mind, however the rest of the Rocket grunts started coughing and retreated from the well without a single Slowpoke and no tails to show for their efforts. Kurt threw a Pokeball, and a Noctowl came out.

"Ctowll!"

Kurt: "Quick, use Gust!"

Noctowl fanned it's wings to clear the entire place of the smog. All the grunts were gone...except for Zedaki and Jace! The two were laughing frantically while wearing gas masks. Jace had a Box of Slowpoke tails, and Zedaki held a Slowpoke that was missing it's tail.

Jace: "Hahaha! We knew these gas masks would come in handy!"

Zedaki: "We only have these masks for when Proton's Koffing gets outta hand. But I guess it's good we had this! And now we'll get away with something!"

Kurt: "Hey! That's my Granddaughter's Slowpoke! Give it back now!"

Kurt lunged forward to get them, but then he stopped and winced in pain from his back injury. Jenny helped him up and steadied him. Jace and Zedaki laughed even harder and removed their masks.

Zedaki: "Haha! Don't make me laugh, gramps!"

Proton: "You idiots! Get out with them!"

Zedaki: "Oh Yeah, right. Fortune, here we come!"

Jenny: "Oh no you don't!"

She held up a Pokeball.

Jenny: "I'll give you a taste of my Cyndaquil!"

Kurt: "No, wait!"

Jenny: "Huh?"

Kurt: "I've got a better idea."

He recalled his Noctowl, and got out another Pokeball. But this one was red with two yellow bumps.

Jenny: "What is that?"

Kurt: "This is one of the Pokeballs I make from Apricorns. It's called a Heavy ball. It's used to capture big Pokemon.

Jace: *Sarcastically* "Whoa, BIG Pokemon! So scared!"

Zedaki: "Eh Jace, I'll bet it's just a cleffa!"

They bursted into laughter, and Kurt smiled. He opened the ball, and in a flash of light, appeared and Ursaring. It gave a loud roar, and look threatningly at Jace and Zedaki, who both stopped laughing and suddenly looked scared.

Jace: *Scaridly* "Uh...Z-Zed...?"

Zedaki: *Scaridly* "Yeah...?"

Jace: *Scaridly* "That's n-not a...c-c-clefffa..."

Zedaki: *Scaridly* "What gave it away?"

The Ursaring roared again, gave a mean look attack, and Jace suddenly dropped his box and fainted. Zedaki started shaking even more.

Kurt: "Ursaring...use...false swipe..."

Ursaring roared, positioned his claws for a slash, then flung it at Zedaki's face. But before it hit, it stopped dead just an inch from his nose. Zedaki gave a small yelp, and the Ursaring lightly tapped his nose, and Zedaki fainted. The Ursaring grabbed the Slowpoke and handed it over to Kurt.

Kurt: "Thanks, boy. Return."

He recalled the Ursaring back into it's Heavy Ball.

Proton looked at the fainted Jace and Zedaki with Disapointment and Anger.

Proton: "Grr! I should've known better than to trust them with this mission!"

He looked at Jayden, who has been watching the battle between Kurt and the two grunts the whole time.

Proton: "Well now boy, you haven't said anything in a while."

Jayden: "Oh, I was just thinking...of how to beat you!"

Proton smiled.

Proton: "Well, if that's a challenge, I accept!"

He let out two Pokemon: Zubat and Koffing.

"Zuuuuu!"

"Kofing!"

Jayden: "Go Totodile!"

"Toto-Dile!"

Proton: "Zubat, use supersonic!"

The Zubat let out a wave of Supersonic; but Totodile was suddenly gone!

Proton: "What?! Where is that thing?!"

Jayden: "Ahem..."

Jayden pointed behind the Zubat. As it turned around, Totodile gave it a scratch in a suprise attack. It sent the Zubat flying.

Jayden: "Now use rage!"

Totodile was just about to go over and comply with Jayden's order, but then a stream of smog hit it, stopping it in it's tracks.

Jayden: "What the-"

The smog came from the Koffing.

Proton: "Excellent, Koffing!"

"Kahhh-fff!"

Jayden: "Hey! You can't use two Pokemon against one in a battle! That's unfair!"

Proton: " 'Fairness', doesn't apply to any member of Team Rocket, boy. Neither do rules."

Jayden: "Grrr, Totodile! Use Water gun!"

Totodile let out a powerful water-gun, but Koffing ascended to the air, and dodged it. But then, Zubat came up from behind, and bit Totodile on the arm!

"Toto-DIIIIIIIIILE!"

Jayden: "Oh no, Totodile!"

Proton started laughing. Suddenly, a Marril came up and Tackled Zubat off Totodile's arm!

"Marril, Mair!"

Jenny: "Good job, Marril!"

Jayden: "Jenny?"

Jenny: "He obviously wants a double battle, so let me be your tag partner and give him what he wants!"

Jayden: "All-right! Totodile, use Water gun on the Zubat!"

Jenny: "You too, Merril!"

Totodile and Merril both shot their water-gun attacks on Marril at the same time. The impact caused it to faint. Proton sighed, and recalled Zubat. Then, Koffing came back down, and let out smog on the two water types. They both looked ill.

Jenny: "Oh no, Marril!"

Jayden: "Totodile!"

Proton: "Well, you may have defeated Zubat, but your Pokemon have been poisoned by Koffing's Smog."

Jayden gave a slick Smile.

Jayden: "Well, I guess it's time for a quick change then."

Jenny: "You've read my mind."

They both recalled their Pokemon.

Jayden: "Houndour! Go!"

Houndour jumped into the battle.

"Douurrrr!"

Jenny threw a Pokeball.

Jenny: "Go! Cyndaquil!"

In a flash of light, her Cyndaquil came out.

"Cyndaa!"

Proton: "A dark type and a...fire type?..."

Koffing suddenly took it's own action and let out a smog attack.

Proton: "No! You fool! Don't use smog!"

Jayden: "Now!"

Jayden and Jenny: "Use Ember!"

Both Houndour and Cyndaquil shot out an ember attack on the Smog. The combined fire went up the stream and hit Koffing right in the mouth, and caused it to blow and faint. Proton growled, and recalled it.

Proton *To his Pokemon*: "I'll deal with your failures later."

He turned to Jayden and Jenny.

Proton: "I may have lost, but if you think it'll have any effect on us, you're mistaken. You've only stopped a petty plan, only for a profit. It makes no difference to us. Besides, we've already got some tails out, enough to show we did a fair amount of work. So take your stupid slowpoke for all I care."

Kurt tried to stand again.

Kurt: "You ARE Team Rocket! I know you are! I thought you crooks were put out of buisness a long time ago!"

Proton sneered.

Proton: "Apparently not. But one thing's for sure; you'll put your heart out of buisness if waste your weakened energy on yelling at us."

Jenny was losing her temper.

Jenny: "How dare you insult an old man like that!"

Proton: "Shut up girl. The last thing we need is a little brat lecturing us along with an old fool."

Jenny and Jayden we're REALLY angry by that statement.

Proton: "But you are correct, though. We were disbanded two years ago when a boy named Red defeated our leader, Giovanni. But now we are ready to make a comeback! We've secretly have been conducting underground small-time projects such as this, but now we'll be rising back to where we were before: the secret underground controllers of every industry!"

He gave a small chuckle. Then, Jace and Zedaki woke up.

Jace: "Mornin' already?"

Proton grumbled, jumped off the rock he was standing on, and pulled Jace and Zedaki up by the collars. He looked at Jayden and Jenny.

Proton: "I'm warning you all right now. STAY OUT of Team Rocket's buisness. You may have had a confrontation with these two, but now that you've encountered an executive, there's no going back. Because I'm only ONE of the Executives."

Jenny: "'One'...?"

Proton: "That's right, there are Four of us admins, and the other three are stronger than me. You shine your faces around us, and not only will you be dealing with me, but THEM as well. So steer clear if you know what's good for you!"

He threw a smoke pellet, and it exploded on the stone floor. Smoke filled the cave, causing Jayden, Jenny, and Kurt to cough into their arms. The smoke cleared in less than half a minute, and Proton, Zedaki, and Jace were gone.

Jayden: "Hey, where'd they go?"

Jenny: "They just...vanished!"

Kurt: "Well, I can tell you one thing: They won't be coming around here again."

Jayden: "Hey look!"

Jayden pointed to a herd of Slowpoke moving towards to cave out of the well.

Kurt: "Look's like their all going back into Azalea Town, back to their homes."

All the other slowpoke went into the water in the cave.

Jenny: "Look's like the wild one's are going to their homes too."

Jayden: "And look! Their tails are growing back!"

A few slowpoke started growing new tails before their eyes.

Kurt: "It takes time, but Slowpoke Tails regenerate relatively fast."

Jenny: "Look's like they don't even have a clue they've been de-tailed."

Jayden: "Lame joke."

Kurt: "Well that's the thing about slowpoke: They react so slow, that by the time they notice something's wrong, the problem has already been reverted."

One of the Slowpoke was crawling towards Kurt, with a blank expression as usual.

"...Gaahhh..."

Kurt picked it up.

Kurt: "And this one belongs to my Grandaughter. Speaking of which, let's get back to Azalea town. I'll take you to my home."

Jayden: "Hey thanks!"

Jayden and Jenny helped Kurt, carrying the Slowpoke, out of the Well and down the route to Azalea town. When they reached the town border, two figures ran toward them: a Little Girl, and a Police Officer.

Little Girl: "Grandpa! All the slowpoke are coming back!"

Kurt: "Yes I know. And here's yours too."

Kurt handed the Slowpoke over to the little girl, his grandaughter.

Grandaughter: "It's my Slowpoke! But where's it's tail?"

Kurt: "Well er..."

The Slowpoke's tail suddenly grew back.

Kurt: "Oh. There it is."

Officer: "Where were they all, Kurt? I saw you run after those theives-"

Kurt: "They were more than thieves, officer-Ow, my Back!"

Jayden: "Sorry, it's hard to hold steady, my arm falls asleep real easy."

Grandaughter: "Grandpa? Are you alright?"

Kurt: "Yes, I'm fine dear-Aggghhhhh!"

Jenny: "Sorry, that's my fault."

Officer: "Kurt, I told you, at your age you shouldn't be chasing crooks like that. Did they do something to hurt your back?"

Kurt: "No, that was my fault. I did something stupid."

Officer: "I had a feeling. Come on, let's get you back to your house."

All four helped Kurt to the direction of his home within the town. Meanwhile, Proton looked at them from a far away distance using electro-binoculars. He grumbled as he looked at Jayden. A Grunt, not Jace or Zedaki, came up to him, and saluted.

Grunt: "Sir! We've got all the Tails loaded, and the others are ready."

Proton said nothing. All he did was put down his binoculars.

Grunt: "Oh, sorry sir. I see you're mad about the failure, so-"

Proton: "Mad? No. Just a little annoyed. But it's only a few measly Slowpoke tails we lost. It's the least of our concern. It's just the fact that we're being opposed, once again."

Grunt: "...but sir...it's just a couple of kids."

Proton: "And we were once brought down by just ONE kid before. However, we must make sure our much bigger plans for the future go swell, if we are to re-obtain the glory we once had. Now get everyone prepared for departure. And tell Zedaki and Jace to sit in the back!"

The Grunt Saluted.

Grunt: "Sir!"

He bowed, turned, and walked towards a big black van. As Proton gave one last look and walked towards the van, he got out a Pokegear and dialed a number.

Proton: *on Pokegear* "Hello, Archer? It's Proton. The Slowpoke Tail mission...didn't end as we've planned...no it wasn't THOSE TWO this time...I've got two new enemies for ourselves: A Boy and a Girl. Both are Trainers...I don't think they'll heed the warning...because this boy; reminds me of...that last boy...the one who defeated our leader...we better keep an eye out for any suspicious action of any Pokemon Trainer..."

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Pokeball Secrets

**Pokemon: HeartGold SoulSilver Adventure!**

**Characters:**

**Jayden**- A Boy who knows the Way of Pokemon, and has Special Talents.

**Totodile**- Jayden's Partner. A Wity Personality, but strong in the Heart.

**Jenny**-Jayden's Traveling Companion and Neighbor. She is an Intelligent Girl who knows her skills.

**Prof. Elm**- A Pokemon Researcher in Johto, who sends Jayden on his quest for Lugia with Jenny.

**Thrax**- A Mysterious Boy with an Attitude, who has Rivalry Eyes on Jayden.

**Kurt**- The World Renowned Pokeball Expert of Azalea Town.

* * *

**Jayden's Team: **Totodile, Houndour

**Jenny's Team:** Marill, Cyndaquil

**Chapter 7**

**Pokeball Secrets**

_After the Confrontation with Team Rocket inside the Slowpoke Well, Jenny and Jayden help Kurt the Pokeball Master back to his home, to substain his injuries from doing careless stunts to foil the mischevious gangsters' plans._

_However, Jayden has a few other things on his mind at the same time._

_Now, the duo and a Police Officer along with Kurt's Granddaughter are helping Kurt back into his house, carrying him with a bad back._

Jayden: *Grunting* "Easy there, old timer!"

They entered the house, and set Kurt in a chair. They all exhaled deeply, relieved from carrying the old man. Kurt himself layed back and took a few breathes.

Kurt: *Tired Out* "...Thank you...for that...I probably wouldn't have made it back here fast..."

The Police officer lifted his cap to wipe away sweat from his hair.

Officer: "Er...no problem, Kurt..."

Kurt's Granddaughter put a pillow behind his back.

Granddaughter: "Here Grandpa, this will help!"

She started fluffing it.

Kurt: "Aww, thanks dear."

The Officer turned to Jayden and Jenny.

Officer: "Alright, so tell me; what exactly happened down in that Well."

Jenny told in specific detail (with Jayden and Kurt occasionally interupting with their own sides of the story) the whole story of what was going on in the Well. She told about Team Rocket, the Slowpoke Tail Smuggling Ring, the Battle, how Jayden stopped it mostly, and she even mentioned how she and Jayden already encountered them before in the form of Jace and Zedaki.

Officer: "So, what you're saying is that Team Rocket is back, huh?"

Jenny: "Yeah, that's, basically it."

Officer: "Hmm. Interesting. We all thought they've disbanded years ago. But I've always had a suspicsion that they'd return someday. I guess I was right."

He shrugged. Then he looked over at Kurt.

Officer: "Well Kurt, I hope your back feels better. Thank you kids for your help in this situation. Especially for returning our Slowpoke. The town owes you both a debt of graditude."

Jayden laughed.

Jayden: "That makes TWO towns!"

Jenny jabbed him with her elbow.

The officer turned, and went out the door, shuddering at the thought of all the paperwork he'd have to fill out as he shut the door on his way out.

Kurt grunted as he tried to get back up, but his granddaughter, Jayden, and Jenny grabbed his arms to try and set him back down.

Jenny: "No please, Kurt! You have to try and rest up!"

Kurt: "No, I'll be fine."

Then he winced in pain as he straightened his back, and cracked it.

Kurt: "*Pant* Aahh, MUCH better!"

Jayden: "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

Kurt: "Ahh, it's just a simple health trick. But I, really should see my chiropractor sometime today."

He sat back down in his chair.

Kurt: "I really can't thank you two enough."

Jenny: "Oh don't worry, it's nothing. But if not, I think Jayden's the one who deserves most credit."

Jayden rubbed the back of his head.

Jayden: "What?"

Jenny smiled at him.

Jenny: "After all, you were the one who charged in and attacked them."

Jayden: "That's not what happened! You helped me on this one! You should get most of the credit!"

Kurt: "I doesn't matter, you both deserve credit."

He sighed.

Kurt: "I just wish there were more trainers like you around."

Kurt's Granddaughter went up to Jayden and Jenny.

Granddaughter: "So are you the trainers who saved my Slowpoke from those thieves?"

Jayden: "...Uh, yeah...I guess we are."

Jenny bent over to her.

Jenny: "Yes we are. What's your name?"

Granddaughter: "Hi, I'm Maisy!"

Kurt: "Ahh yes. Maisy, this is Jayden and Jenny. And this is my Granddaughter."

Jayden: "Heh. I must not of got the Family resemblance."

Kurt got up and started looking through a dresser by the wall.

Kurt: "I think I know how to thank the two of you. Aha!"

He pulled out two of the same kind of black Pokeballs with blue bumps, like the one he used back in the slowpoke well. He handed them to Jayden and Jenny.

Kurt: "Please, take these Heavy Balls as a token of my Graditude."

The two trainers took one each. Jayden looked excited, while Jenny looked puzzildly.

Jayden: "Aw sweet! A fruit-made Pokeball!"

Jenny: "I don't get it...I thought Apricorns made different types of Pokeballs."

Kurt: "They do, my dear. Each type of Pokeball I make are made from different colored Apricorns. Those heavy balls the two of you are holding now were made from Black Apricorns. But there are six other types, and each one makes a different type of ball depending on the color. With the seven types, I can make the Heavy Ball, Level Ball, Lure Ball, Moon Ball, Friend Ball, Love Ball, and Fast Ball"

Jenny: "Wait...so people bring you any type of Apricorn, and you can turn them into a certain type of Pokeball?"

Kurt: "Uh yeah, that's what I've been saying."

Jayden: "Wow, that's so cool! How do you do it?!"

Kurt: "Well m'boy, a good Magician never reveals his secrets."

Jayden: "Oh, so it's magic!"

Everyone facepalmed.

Kurt: "Eh...no...but I can tell you this: It's not an easy process. It use to take me at least a day, and if the day wasn't slow enough I could only make one per person. But with Maisy being my assistant here, I've increased my limits! She is such a good worker."

Maisy: "It's true."

Jenny suddenly got an idea. She started searching her bag, and finally pulled out a Blue Apricorn.

Jenny: "Aha! Good thing I kept this Apricorn from that tree back at the route."

Jayden: "When was that?"

Jenny: "You know, before we reached the Slowpoke Well?"

Jayden: "Oh yeah."

Maisy took a look at the Apricorn.

Maisy: "Oh a Blue Apricorn! We can make that into a Lure Ball."

Jenny: "Lure Ball."

Kurt: "Yeah, it's a special Pokeball for capturing Water-Type Pokemon."

Jenny: "Oh I get it! LURE Ball."

Jayden: "What do the other Pokeballs do, Kurt?"

Kurt: "Well there Jayden, I'll tell you. Of course you know the Lure Ball and the Heavy Ball. The Level Ball can capture Pokemon of highlevel, the Moon Ball works good for Pokemon that are prominent to the moon, such as Jigglypuff. Then there's the Friend Ball, which can turn a stubborn Pokemon Friendly, and also the Speed Ball for fast Pokemon. Probably the wierdest one though, is the Love Ball. It's used on Pokemon of the same species of yours, but opposite Gender."

Jayden: "So basically, It would work good for me on a Female Totodile."

Kurt: "Yes. Possibly."

Then, Jayden realized something.

Jayden: "Wait a minute...oh no, Totodile!"

He instantly let Totodile out of his Pokeball. The Big Jaw Pokemon came out, looking very weak, tired, and just plain sick. The jolly and playful expression it usually had was replace with the gloomiest look it has ever had. It stumble around, and then slumped to the floor.

"*Weakly*...Toto...Dile..."

Jenny screamed.

Jenny: "Oh no! Marill too!"

She let her Marill out. It looked exactly like Totodile did: Sick and Gloomy.

"*Weakly*...Marill..."

Maisy looked equally worried.

Maisy: "Grandpa, what's happened to the Pokemon?!"

Kurt: "I can tell you; It's obvious that they're poisoned!"

Maisy: "Poisoned?"

Jayden: "Oh wait, I know. Back at the Slowpoke Well, that Team Rocket guy's Koffing's Smog did this."

He remembered Proton's Koffing using Smog on Totodile and Marill, causing them to be Poisoned.

Jenny desperatley searched through her bag.

Jenny: "Oh no! And I don't even have any healing potions or anything!"

She looked like she was ready to cry. Jayden instantly felt sorry for her, and searched through his own bag. He pulled out a spray bottle that said "Full Heal". He slid over to Marill and sprayed the bottle onto it.

Jayden: "Here ya go."

Marill suddenly looked better, and was happy and jolly again.

"Marill, Mair! Marill!"

Jenny started shining like the sun and was instantly happy, as she laughed and hugged Marill. Then she looked over at Jayden happily, with tear-filled eyes.

Jenny: "*Happily* Jayden...how..."

Jayden: "Elm packed me a Full Heal. You didn't have anything, and you're easily devastated by Marill simply being in pain. I didn't wanna see you miserable like this, and I didn't wanna see Marill like that. So I decided to do the right thing."

He tossed the empty bottle into a waste basket. Jenny's smile expanded, as she wrapped Jayden in a bear hug.

Jenny: "*Whispering* Thank you Jayden..."

Jayden blushed. But then he caught site of Totodile, laying on the floor, panting.

Jayden: "But now...I've got nothing for Totodile..."

Maisy walked over to Jayden.

Maisy: "Here. Use this!"

She handed him an Orange-looking Berry.

Jayden: "What's this?"

Maisy: "It's a Pecha Berry. It can heal Poison."

Jayden took it from her.

Jayden: "Aw thanks!"

He put it in Totodiles mouth. Totodile chewed, swallowed, and in a few seconds was happy and lively again.

"Toto-Dile! Toto!"

Jayden: "Alright! Totodile's well!"

Totodile hugged Jayden's face again. Jayden tried pulling him off.

Jayden: "*Muffled* Erm! Terterderl! Gert Offf, Nowrr!" _[Translation: "Erm! Totodile! Get off, Now!"]_

Jayden got him off, finally.

Jayden: "Phew! Yep, you're back to normal."

Totodile laughed, as well as the three other humans in the room.

Kurt stopped laughing, and he thought seriously to himself: _Hmm, not only does he care about his own Pokemon, but others' as well. Interesting. _

Maisy looked at Jenny.

Maisy: "So, you want us to make you a Pokeball out of that Apricorn?"

Jenny: "Huh? Oh...sure, why not?"

She handed the Apricorn over to Maisy, who then turned to Jayden.

Maisy: "We can make one out of one of yours too, Jayden."

Jayden: "Oh thanks, but...I don't have an one."

Maisy: "Well, I planted a new Apricorn tree in the backyard. It should be all sprouted by now. You should go out and see if a new Apricorn has grown, and you can pick it for yourself!"

Jayden: "Really? I can?"

Kurt nodded.

Kurt: "Sure, I see no harm in that."

Jayden: "Sweet! Thanks!"

Maisy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sliding door to the back yard, then Jayden stopped and looked at something. Two wierd looking Pokeballs, a little bit bigger than normal ones, were sitting on a Mantle by the window. One was Blue with Red lines, and the other was Black with Yellow lines.

Jayden: "Hey Kurt, are those what I think they are?"

Kurt looked.

Kurt: "Yes, they are indeed."

Jenny: "What?"

She looked on the mantle and saw the Pokeballs.

Jenny: "Oh, are those the Pokeballs you make, Kurt?"

Jayden's Jaw dropped to the Floor.

Jayden: "No! That's a Great Ball and an Ultra Ball!"

Jenny: "Great Ball? Ultra Ball?"

Jayden: "You've never heard of them?"

Jenny: "No."

Jayden's jaw dropped again.

Jenny: "What?"

Kurt: "No, I did not make them. These are the other types of Pokeballs. These are two of the Factory-made Special Pokeballs. The Great Ball has more chance of capturing a Pokemon than a regular Pokeball, and the Ultra Ball has a better chance at that than the regular Pokeball and the Great Ball put together."

Jenny: "Wow. I mean, have heard about other Pokeballs existing..."

Kurt: "And that's not all. There are all sorts of Pokeballs out there."

He sat back and looked up, as if he was fantasizing, which he was.

Kurt: "The Heal Ball, the Timer Ball; the possibilities are endless! There are all kinds out there, of all shapes and sizes! And who know what we'll have in the future. People could come up with new ones at anytime! And whenever they do, I will be there to study them, for I will never miss one!"

Maisy: *Muttering to Jayden and Jenny* "My Grandpa's more than an inventor and expert, he's a Pokeball Fanatic."

Jayden: "Ahh."

Jenny: "Why don't you make any more? You know, do more than Apricorn-Pokeball crafting?"

Kurt: "My dear child, I prefer the traditional way of Pokeball making. After all, didn't you know how Pokemon were captured originally?"

Jenny: *Muttering to herself* "I'm not a Child."

Kurt: "They used hollowed-out Apricorns to catch Pokemon. Well, they were mostly modified technologically, but it's true. People use to capture Pokemon with fruit."

Jayden looked excited and impressed.

Jayden: "Whoa, really?! I didn't know that!"

Kurt: "Yep! Infact, I've even got a few of the antique ones back then from when I was a trainer."

He looked around in his chair.

Kurt: "...Ehh, somewhere, at least."

Jenny: "Wow. So you must have every Pokeball in existence."

Kurt: "Well...not exactly."

Jenny and Jayden looked Puzzeldly. Kurt looked out the window, with a Determined expression on his face.

Kurt: "There is a Pokeball unlike any Pokeball in the World. It's probably the biggest Pokeball in the world...The Master Ball."

Jayden: "Master Ball..."

Kurt: "It has a 100% capture rate. It will capture any Pokemon no matter how much energy, or how high it's power level is. It could capture Arceus itself!"

Jayden: "Whoa...I didn't even know it existed...I'll bet Elm doesn't either!"

Kurt: "Of Course, It's the most rarest of all, as well. It's so rare, that not even I have been able to obtain one. But I'll bet that one day, one will cross it's path with me..."

Maisy: "There he goes again..."

Jayden: "Wow, a Pokeball that can capture any Pokemon...imagine that..."

He suddenly thought of what this mysterious "Master Ball" would look like...he also thought of Lugia.

Jayden finally went out into the backyard, and instantly recognized the Apricorn Tree, in the way back, infront of a garden of small pine trees and shrubberies.

Jayden: "Aha! It looks just like the Tree back on the route!"

Jayden approached the Tree, and found a few Apricorns on the Branches. He found one that looked good enough.

Jayden: "Hmm, this Orange one looks promising."

He was just about to pick it, when suddenly, the bushes and pines started shaking.

Jayden: "...What's that?"

Then, all of a sudden, a Scyther jumped out and straight at Jayden! Jayden jumped right out of the way, and landed on the ground.

The Scyther stood right befor Jayden, looking pesky and eager for a fight.

"Scy-ther!"

Jayden: "Where did _you _come from?!"

Voice: "So, you thought you could sneak up on me didja?"

Someone else jumped out of the bushes. He was a boy, yet he looked like a girl. He had a girlish pink hairstyle, he wore what looked like one of those jungle explorer suits with his pants rolled up past his knees, and he held a big bug-catching net. He looked as sneaky as the Scyther, which must have been his, because they stood side by side like partners.

Boy: "Apricorn picking, eh? You should've invited me..."

Jayden: "Who the heck are you?!"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
